Red and Gold Dragons
by LadyDraconisia
Summary: Afterwar a girl lost her memories after folling of a cliff near suna and is taken in the people around her love her but Gaara is more than suspicious. Will their friendship break will love blossum or will lack of trust brake everything apart Femnaru
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Tamer

Chapter 1 Why are you Pretending to be A Wall?

Her world was darkness. All she could ever see, all she could even remember was the red hazy fuzz that surrounded her eyes and mind. On the day she woke up, her body bruised, beaten, and her blonde hair matted with blood. All she could remember was her name; Miko Draconisia. Her mind fogged down she set of in an unknown direction. However her spirit never faltered somewhere in her mind she was telling herself that everything would work out in the end. Now if only she could remember where she learned that…

~*~ Time Skip Three Months ~*~

Miko rounded she street corner. Her feet padded on the hot Suna sand lightly.

"_Who would have thought working would be so hard!"_

"**Even when you lose your memory you still act like a lazy slob." **The deep female commented darkly.

"_Humph!" _Miko though back _"Listen VOICE!" _

"**My name is not voice it's Dralo!" **

"_Listen voice, since you were created by my sub- conscious when I hit my head falling down that cliff. I will not acknowledge something made from a traumatic experience, with a name!" _the voice growled at her response. For the past two months (she had been wondering for one month) she had worked at a local ramen shop. Apparently a friend of the Kazekage had a thing for it. For some reason that antisocial bastard was worshipped by everyone. The only thing she had heard from the females of this village was "Oh, Kazekage-sama is so cute. I wish he would notice me!" Miko had sighed in her mind when she heard that, everyone knows that boys have cooties! Soon those girls would learn what lazy slob's guys are. _Soon MUAHAHAHA!_

"_Oh well…" _she thought dimly as she walked into Suna's shinobi school. Apparently these guys had a thing for ramen, since she came here every-day to deliver it. Without noticing her surroundings she walked into the teachers' lounge and promptly ran into something hard.

"Dammit!" she snarled as some of the ramen's liquid slopped out of the carrying container. She looked up at the thing she had run into. It was a person. He wore weird looking robes and had a gourd on his back. He had blood red hair, and teal-green eyes with black circles around them. Immediately Miko fumed and pointed right in the bishie's face,

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE A WALL AND BLOCK MY PATH!" Miko snapped at him little puffs of smoke appearing above her head. The teachers went slack jawed, but Miko was too busy glaring at the red-head to notice. The bishie rose a non-existent eye brown and said in a deep voice,

"My apologies, I did not realize I was pretending to be a… wall." At his words Miko's eyes narrowed,

"Fool! Why are you apologizing? I was the one who ran into you!" She laughed at him, and the people in the room sweat dropped.

"ALL RIGHTY THEN!" Miko yelled "Who wants RAMEN?" she cheered placing the carrier on the table.

~*~ Gaara's Pov ~*~

Gaara had been slightly startled by the blood-lusty way the girl had glared at him. He mused about this as he walked the streets of Suna, which had many people staring at him. He usually didn't walk the streets mainly because of the demons that prowled the streets; fangirls. It almost made him want to go back to the demon child nobody wanted. Nothing was more terrifying than rabid fangirls. That girl however did not even look like one of the fangirls. She was thinly built, averagely tall for a female, and had freshly cut light blonde hair. Her features were somewhat elfish, from the curves of her face down to the light way she walked. Atop her small nose were freckles spreading across both her cheeks. For the first time in his life Gaara actually thought a girl was cute… until of course she yelled at him for pretending to be a wall… what was up with that anyway? Perhaps Tamari knew about the girl, after all she was the queen of gossip.

"Temari-chan" Gaara said as soon as he entered the kazekage home and saw his big sister sitting at the table reading scrolls.

"Hai, Gaara-nii-san?" Tamari said looking up at the red-head.

"I was wondering" He said sitting in the chair opposite of the blonde girl "if you knew about a new worker at the ramen shop." Temari was confused; her big sister side asked if "maybe he was crushing on a girl", but her shinobi side asked "does he think she is a threat?" Knowing her little brother she chose the latter.

"Her name is Miko Draconisia. She is 5, 5 has an anger issue, and is prone to talking to herself. Two months ago some shinobi found her wondering in the desert; apparently she had fallen off a cliff. According to the report she was covered in blood and bruises, all she remembered was her name." Temari looked at her brother's impassionate face,

"Is she a threat?" Temari asked coolly.

"I don't believe so she just makes me… curious." Then a thought hit him "Why wasn't I informed about this?" Temari gave a stressed smile,

"Well you see those old geezers at the council seem to like her. So they took care of the situation and said that it wouldn't be necessary to tell you." Gaara fumed, partially because as kazekage he should have been informed, and partially because he was confused on why the council would like a loud-mouthed girl like Miko.

At that moment Kankuro walked in, "Nii-san?" He asked curiously "Why aren't you at the office. Don't you have a meeting with the sensei's about the whole giving a speech at the graduating student's party?" Gaara blink at the man with face paint. He had always wondered why he put that stuff on his face.

"**Maybe he's gay." **The Shukaku grumbled. After the Shukaku had been replaced inside Gaara after the war he had been grumpy. Always complaining about losing chakra during the transitions. Because of this he was less powerful so if Gaara felt like sleeping he could without worrying about his soul (personality) being eaten. Gaara groaned silently as he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

~*~ Time Skip Next Day Miko's Pov ~*~

_"Another day, another visit to the school" _Miko sighedof course today was slightly different. Apparently some students were having a huge festival in honor of their graduation. So that is why she along with hired genin were carrying all things to do with ramen to the courtyard behind the school to set up a ramen stand. It is also why the female boss had forced her into girly clothes. _"A skirt!" _Mika thought in disgust _"Why should I have to wear a skirt, heels, and an annoyingly nice shirt to put ramen in a bowl to hand it to a kid." _

"**Remember what the female boss said Miko-sama."**

~*~ Flashback to Earlier That Morning ~*~

_"But whyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mika had whined to the female boss. _

"_Mika Draconisia-san!" The female boss said playing the 'last name' card. "You must look nice if you want to fetch a husband!" _

"_But boss-sama I don't wanna get a husband I don't like guys, they have cooooooties!" The female boss growled "Listen girl one day you are goanna fall in love, and I feel bad for that guy. Besides the Kazekage will be attending, you will be representing us all at this shop so you must look nice." With that Miko had broken down and agreed without much complaining._

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

Miko sighed and shouted orders the young genin. This day would be long she sighed and plopped into the chair she had brought (the only thing she happed to carry) so she wouldn't have to stand during the kazekage's speech which was certain to be dreadfully boring. Mika tucked her feet under her and shivered. The sun was going down and Suna was cold at night. One of the genin, a young boy, handed her the jacket he had tied around his waist, he smiled

"Use this Miko-sama." Mika smiled why couldn't all guys be that honestly polite?

~*~ Time Skip After the Speech (Party Time) ~*~

She had woken when the genin who had given her his jacket tapped her. The sandy courtyard had been transformed. Torches lit the space, chairs were set neatly in front of a stage, where the kazekage had given his speech (or so she assumed). The crowds of parents and new genin were filing out of the rows of chair clutching their new headbands. She sighed and rose to start adding spices to the boiling water the genin had started. Most of the spices and such had already been taken care of by the bosses all Mika had to do was add them in the large pot and stir. For some reason they had never actually allowed her to cook anything. She wondered why.

For some reason ramen was rather popular with the people. Perhaps because it was a new thing. Suddenly Miko stopped and pointed at the next guy in line,

"Eh! You're that person that was pretending to be a wall!" she yelled. The people sweat-dropped hearing about that particular event. The female genin that was helping her nudged her in the ribs

"Miko-sama, that's the Kazekage!" Miko looked confused

"Why would the Kazekage pretend to be a wall?" She asked. Before the girl could comment the third member of the team, a boy with dark hair said,

"Miko-chan the Kazekage merely a foolish male and males do foolish things." There was no emotion in his voice telling that he did not mean what he said, but the words were recognized by Miko; which by now had blood coming from her nose because she was thinking so hard. She clapped her hands together and smiled,

"Oh I get it now!" She smiled happily and gave the Kazekage a bowl of ramen. He made a sharp nod of thanks and walked away without making a break in his stoic profile. The rest of the night went well. They talked joked around, and only a few people ended up with bruises on the back of the head from a ladle (you not want to know). When they were closing up shop (meaning the genin) Miko noticed something irregular. A young boy who looked like the general Suna population (dark haired with tanned features) making his way over to the kazekage, who was talking with a few other students and parents. This of course wasn't the unusual part, the unusual part was the fact Miko had never seen him before. After mumbling a "be right back" Miko headed toward him as if in a trance.

"Hey kid, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" She said this rather loudly hoping the Kazekage would notice. The child looked startled but covered it with the quickness of an professional, as they kept walking he said,

"My name is Chino." He said simply, Miko made her face into one of surprise

"Oh, you must be Milo's nii-san!" Miko grinned happily, "You two look so alike I should have noticed earlier!" 'Chino' smiled and nodded like an impatient child who had been pulled over by his sensei. Miko dropped her smile and gave 'Chino' the look of a wolf that had captured it's pray,

"To bad that there isn't anyone named Milo in the school." Now they were only a few feet from the Kazekage. Knowing he had been caught 'Chino' pulled out his kunai and lunged at the Kazekage. However Miko had seen this coming and was right above him when he moved.

With the smoothness any ninja would be proud of she grabbed his right hand, the one with the kunai and pressed her thumb firmly between the bones in his hand. Splitting them apart. The child screamed out and fell at the Kazekage's feet. The others looked startled, but the red-heads lip curled slightly. Miko glared down at the boy.

"Honestly could you be a bit _more _obvious?"

**What has your panties in a twist, hatchling? **

"_Have you forgotten how much I HATE stupid people Dralo?"_

**Of course not but did you have to snap his hand in half? And right in front of the bishie too. Oh Miko… **Dralo sighed at her master's stupidity. Miko stood up and glared at the boy between her legs trapping him underneath.

"You idiot that is _not _how you assassinate someone! Next time have an appropriate alibi, or pretend to be a civilian! And for the love of Kami pretend your related to someone you don't even know!" Miko shook her head and stomped off,

"_Sheesh what are they teaching these kids? At his age I had already killed dozens of people!" _Miko froze. When had she killed anyone? In fact she was confused as to how she had the power to snap that boy's hands. No way, she could not have been a shinobi!

**Relax hatchling, you were not a shinobi, you were much better at killing. **Miko fumed,

"_How exactly is that a good thing murder is wrong, you should only kill to protect!_

**Uhhh... hatchling look around you. **Miko looked around her; she was standing in the middle of the street people staring at her. Miko realized they were staring at her facial expressions that made her appear like she was talking to herself. Miko rushed back to her rundown apartment.

~*~ Gaara ~*~

He had seen the guy coming from a mile away. Some kid he had never seen before. He might not have noticed if the child hadn't been glancing around as if he was trying not to be caught stealing. He was not the only one who noticed, the girl, Miko came up behind him. She talked to him as they made their way over to himself. He heard something she said,

"To bad that there isn't anyone named Milo in the school." Had the child actually fallen for that or was Miko just that good of a liar? The boy reached for a kunai, Gaara stood ready, but before he was even close Miko had caught him. The short haired girl had placed her thumb between the connected bones of the pointer and middle finger and squeezed hard enough to break the bones apart.

_A normal girl should not be able to do that_ he thought dryly.

**Perhaps there is more than that cutie than meets the eye eh' Gaara. **The Shukaku giggled evilly, **maybe we should, ah test that strength of hers.**

_I'm not letting you use her as a toy Shukaku. _

**Now, now Gaara you can play with her too. I know you wanna. Come on Gaara just a little bit, I bet she squirms real good… **

_SILENCE! _Gaara snapped not wanting to hear more of the Shukaku's perverted ramble.Gaara shook it out of his head and paid attention to the scene before him. Miko had disappeared, and the boy was cradling his hand and letting out sharp sobs. Gaara picked the boy up with his sand. He would need to be interrogated. The last thing he needed right now was another organization trying to steal the Shukaku again.

**Awww you really do care Gaara! **Gaara ignored him, and headed home where his sister and brother would be. They needed to have a talk about that girl. Her strength was not normal and if she recovered her memory and attacked the village it would be on his head. He would protect this village even if he had to kill a woman.


	2. Chapter 2: You Have No Choice!

Chapter Two You Have No Choice!

The next morning Miko awoke to the sound of soft knocking on her door. No one should know she lived here she had made sure of that. What would the people on the council say if they knew she lived in a rundown old apartment? Miko would not accept charity; whatever she did she would do it with her own hands. Now if only she remember who taught her _that? _These irritating sayings and morals were always popping up in her head. Whenever she thought hard about them her mind would sink into the red haze again. The red haze scared her, every time she tried to delve further it felt like she was being pulled into a lake full of tar. Like the madness she had hidden so deep within herself would bubble above her head causing her to choke.

Miko shook the downward thoughts out of her head and answered the door in her big white tee and shorts in her big white tee and shorts. Low and behold it was the Kazekage, again.

"Are you stalking me, Gaara-chan?" Miko said using the honorific in a child-like manner.

"Gaara-chan?" Asked a cheerful voice. Miko blinked, she knew that voice. She grinned, and brushed past Gaara.

"Kankurou-onii-san?" She jumped and gave him a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Hey, Miko-chan!" Kankuro said happily. She saw Temari glaring at her. She looked at her under her eye lashes. Miko knew what was coming.

"Miko-chan…" Temari said in a warning voice, but before she could finish Miko hastily invited them in.

They sat on the newly bought red cushions. Miko went off to brew some tea.

"You never said you knew her Kankuro-san." Gaara said indifferently.

"Well I've run into her a couple times, you know invited her out to lunch and stuff. Jealous Gaara?" Kankuro grinned at his little brother. He knew his brother was rather intent on this girl, he hadn't figured out the true reason yet, but it was fun to tease him. Not to Kankuro's surprise he got glared at. Miko returned with the tea. Her tea set seemed to be hand-made. On the tea cups along with the pot were carefully painted red and gold dragons. The red dragon had narrowed golden eyes while the golden one had crystal blue eyes. Both dragons were so realistic the sibling thought they might literally come off the china.

"You like dragons?" Gaara said slightly curious. Miko grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, you know they change colors depending on rank. The one on my pot is the highest rank, the leader of them all. This dragon is actually considered a demon, named Dralo, one of the four female demons. Of course these were sealed into humans too, but more affectively. The females didn't mind being sealed, something about be harasses by the male demons or something."

"You know a lot about demons?" Temari asked curiously. Gaara was curious as well, _how did she know so much, perhaps she was in league with the boy who tried to kill me… _

"I can't say I know much about them only dragons really but I know the other three I believe are the wolf, unicorn, and ooh, I forgot the last one if I remember I'll tell." She set the filled cups in front of them.

"So why did you go through so much trouble to find me. Do you need something?" The older siblings looked at the red-head.

"Yes, it's about last night." Gaara said setting down his cup.

_Hmm I wonder what he's talking about… _Miko wondered

**Well it's probably about the**, Miko clapped her hands together in realization.

"Oh! Is this about me spitting in your ramen?" Gaara choked on his tea. The other siblings snorted tea coming out of Kankuro's nose. Miko giggled,

"Just kidding Gaara-chan! I didn't have the time." She shrugged her shoulders and winked at him,

"but seriously what are you people talking about?"

"About the boy who's hand you broke." Gaara said confused she didn't remember such an important thing. Miko's brows knitted together in thought.

"Oh no, Gaara she's goanna…!" Kankuro cried out but it was too late. Miko's blood spewed from her nose, and she lay in a puddle of her own blood. Gaara stood up immediately confused as to what to do. Kankuro, smirked at Gaara's disarray,

"Nii-san, don't worry this happens all the time when she thinks too hard. It's one of her less attractive qualities."

"So, what do we do while she's out?" Gaara asked somewhat childishly, he had never been in this situation before. Kankuro grinned, and Temari looked up somewhat more interested than angry.

"Well why don't we," Temari began,

"_investigate _her underwear drawer?" Kankuro had barley finished before he too was lying on the floor, nose bleeding from being punched in the face by Temari.

"As I was saying, why don't we check out her room? Maybe pack her things. She's probably not the type to come easy, even if it is an order from the Kazekage." Gaara nodded, he wanted to check out her room, for evidence if whether or not she was on league with the would-be-assassin. The siblings rose (Kankuro who was still recovering hobbled up too.)

To their left there was another western style door (made of wood not a sliding one). Temari slid it aside. The room was obviously not lived in. It was simply furnished with an old bed, night-stand, and a dresser. The walls were almost bare except a single photo, which consisted of the woman and her husband which Gaara had put in charge of the Ramen shop. He wouldn't admit it but Gaara had developed a taste for ramen after hanging around Naruto so much. The people of Suna also seemed to like it, he knew for a fact the teachers at the academy ordered some everyday.

"It's so clean, like someone did a major scrubbing; even the walls." Temari said in wonder. She also went and picked up one of the many wax candles that were already half-way burned out. Temari opened one of the drawers to the night stand. Inside was a _History of Sunagakure _and _Icha Icha Paradise. _She opened the front cover wondering where she got this they did not sell it in Suna. Scribble on the inside cover was a little note,

_This book is really awesome, don't stop till you read the whole thing Miko-chan! –Kankuro. _

Temari turned to glare at her brother who was all too eagerly shoving what few articles of clothing Miko had into a bag. When Temari was about to whack Kankuro upside the head with the 'novel' Miko padded in traced of blood on her big white shirt.

"What are you guys doing?" She said groggily.

"Ah," Temari said smiling "we forgot to mention something, your moving in with us." Miko instantly sobered.

"No way, I'm not moving in with you people!" She snapped

"You have no choice," Gaara said in his deep voice. Kankuro pulled out a scroll and summoned his Salamander. Miko tried to make a break for it, but Gaara's sand caught her. The sand pushed he gently into the belly of the puppet. Miko beated on it,

"You a$$ hole! When I get out of here I'm goanna #$#$%^ beat you to a #$$%#$%$^%#$%%#!" The siblings were somewhat curious where the blonde had learned such colorful language. However they ignored the threats and went on their merry way to the Kazekage's residence.

Once there they popped Miko out, who immediately made a bee-line for the door. Gaara immediately blocked her escape.

"Miko-san, if you insist on leaving I will have to prevent you through means that should be unnecessary. I will also have you know I have alerted all the inn keepers that they are not allowed to rent you a room." Gaara said with an indifference that made Miko's blood boil.

"I would rather sleep in the rain than stay here with _you!" _Unnoticeable to the other siblings Gaara flinched at those words, which brought up unpleasant memories. Before she could even make an attempt to leave again, Gaara formed a few hand signs- _Control jutsu! _He said with more icy calmness that his earlier words. He slapped his palm on Miko's visible chest, right beneath her neck. Miko gasped out and stumbled back, gripping her neck.

"It only hurts because my chakra is entering your system." Gaara said coolly.

_What the HELL did that black eyed bastard do to me? _Miko hissed internally.

**I believed he infused a mark on you. I've seen it done before. You do anything bad you receive pain ten times worse than your already feeling. Kind of like the curse mark on the Hyuuga's lesser branch. Quite clever, oh look I can see the mark it's the same as the kanji on his forehead. **

_I'll kill him! _Miko snarled glaring at the boy. She hadn't felt this angry since she woke up, she felt herself being swallowed by the pool of darkness.

**Child snap out of it! This guy has the Shukaku who is really irritating; let's not alert him of my existence. **Miko snarled but managed to come out, barley above the tar.

"I'm sorry Miko-chan, but you under-stand right? We can't let you go running around since we don't know who you are, and you don't know who you are!" Temari said jittery, she had only seen that look on her little brother before, that look of pure hatred, the look that said "I'll kill you."

_I had hoped I would never see that look again especially from a friend. _Temari thought chilled. It was not only her that thought this, but Kankuro as well. Gaara however was not as startled as the first time he got this look, however he had not expected the higher level of bloodlust radiating for her. After a moment she calmed down.

"Ok, so if I have this mark I don't have to stay her, right?" Gaara shook his head.

"If we let you live alone you could be out of Suna before we even knew it. Besides we brought all your things it won't be any different from where you were." Gaara said proving what he said by handing her two full stuffed bags. Temari smiled suddenly,

"Besides I won't have to live alone with two guys anymore! We can go out and party all night long, flirt with guys, and train! It'll be bucket loads of fun! Come on I'll show you you're room!" There was no stopping Temari who was still happily rambling about all the fun they could have, dragging Miko up the stairs.

Her room was by Gaara's on the left side of the hall, and across from Temari, and Kankuro's rooms who were on the right. Temari opened the door. Miko's jaw dropped, the room was _huge _the bed was the biggest Miko had ever seen. Although the imported wood night-stand, bed-frame, dresser, and walk-in-closet; were slightly dusty but it was presentable. Miko dropped the bags on the bed, pulling out the cleaning supplies she bought. Temari looked at her curiously,

"Do you have an obsession with cleaning or something? I noticed in your room was scrubbed clean."

Miko shrugged, "It's kind of like a habit I guess. If I'm ever bored or upset I just, clean. Besides I like to know where things are." Temari's eyes glittered.

"Miko-chan I'll pay you if you clean and cook for us." Miko tapped her chin liking what she was hearing; getting paid for something she would have already done anyways.

"Welllll, I would need some funds for groceries, and cleaning supplies. Want me to do laundry too?" Miko was already thinking about what to cook. Temari smiled at the girl, this would make sure she didn't try to leave. Cleaning (for some odd reason) she seemed to like, and if she had to cook she would come home early. Besides may be they could start having family dinner again. They had stopped ever since Gaara and Kankuro had gotten food poisoning from Temari's cooking. Temari waved for Miko to follow. In Miko's arms was the bag filled mainly with cleaning supplies.

The moment Miko saw the kitchen she nearly puked.

"Di-d-d-d-d-d-disgusting!" Miko chocked out "We burn it!" The 'kitchen' was filled with pots and pans which were built up with grease and other things which are to disgusting to describe. The floor was sticky and greasy, piled high with garbage bags and towels. Did Miko even dare look in the fridge. Miko turned to Temari which had an equally disgusted face.

"Get me a piece of paper and do the shopping; I'll take care of this." Both girls began to move. After Temari set off for the grocers Miko's actions could be described in a number of verbs: burning (with a jutsu she presently learned from Dralo), hacking, wiping, scrubbing, shoving, and destroying. When Temari returned she found the kitchen completely scrubbed down from floor to ceiling, and a sleeping Miko propped up on her broom.

The boys walked in. They had wondered what the noise was about, but Temari had told them not to enter before she came home. Kankuro looked shell shocked.

"I can actually see the floor…" Gaara mused aloud.

"Temari" Kankuro said seriously "did you know we had a stove?" Temari gave him a bemused glare.

"What happened to all the garbage? She didn't put it outside." Gaara noted.

"Said she was going to burn it." Temari said jutting her chin towards the sleeping blonde. The siblings all turned to the mouse-ish girl, they all though in unison

_I hope she stays forever._


	3. Chapter 3 Im the Leader of the Lost Kids

**I cannot believe it I already have reviews! **

**Eirdaru- I will most definitely work on my funny scenes and work on my OC. However I think I should alert you- because you will see Miko's second personality in this one (in fact that is what this whole chapter is for to show you her split personality, from when she's with people her own age to those who are younger. You will see this more when the elders come in. Thanks for your review!**

**KuramaMustangElric- I'm glad you err well I suppose you like it. I will try to continue this please review again!**

_**MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION: this next chapter is kind of a filler showing Miko's split personality, or what she thinks is her split personality… Yes demons do that to people. **_

Chapter 3 I'm the Leader of the Lost Kids!

Miko woke, her bones aching from the chakra and physical battering she had gotten from cleaning the kitchen. Somewhat angry at herself for not cooking as well, she rose in the dim light. Her steps were overly cautious not wanting to wake the house full of shinobi. The kitchens scent was slightly overpowering. So Miko light a wax candle in hops it would thin it out. The blonde scrambled some eggs, toasted bread, cooked bacon, flipped some pancakes, and filled some glasses. Snatching a piece of bread Miko piled on scrambled egg, and topped it with bacon. (if you don't know how to say bacon say "Be Gone" in an English accent). She scribbled an "I'll be back by lunch" note she headed out. It was Sunday, and on Sunday she had the day off. (Thou shalt keep the Sabbath Day holy- The Bible)

The sun hung just above the horizon, coloring the sky in hues of pink, purple, and red. She loved looking at Suna's sunrise and sunset was almost as good as seeing its night sky. Unlike most places Suna had a peaceful breeze almost always blowing. It was never too busy to shop or too cold to go out. The civilians were kind and gentle (excluding the female boss of course). The walls made Miko feel safe from anything that could harm her. However in the back of her mind she knew walls could be torn down. Though she wasn't exactly pleased with the Kazekage for the moment, she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Besides Miko had already decided to make his life a living hell. Miko grinned at the thought.

"BAM" Miko fell flat on her backside. She looked up at what she had run into while talking to herself. To her surprise it was a little boy, old enough to have entered the academy, in fact Miko had remembered seeing him once or twice.

"Watch where you're going B-." he looked down at who he had run into.

"Oh…" he muttered "My apologies Oba-san." Miko was first confused at the switch in attitude, then she realized what he called her. She balled up her fist and whacked him in the head,

"HOW DARE YOU call me aunt I'm not that old!" When the boy thought she was about to rip his hair out, she was hit by a rock.

"Hey what are you doing to the boss?" a girl said vehemently. Miko glared at the girl what had she called him… boss? Miko cocked an eyebrow at the black headed boy.

"Boss? What are you the boss of?" She asked him curiously releasing him from choke hold she had put him in. His back straitened a proud look shone in his eyes,

"Come with me and I'll show you." They began walking away,

"I would prefer nee-san after all I'm only eighteen." She chuckled lightly usually she had to reprimand people for thinking she was younger. He was silent neither confirming or denying, the girl who stood between the blonde and the raven-haired boy was shooting Miko dirty looks. Not quite on the fan-girl level, more like a watchful expression.

_Like she was protecting the Kazekage from an unknown person… Then again she did call him boss. I have a feeling I'm not goanna like where he's taking me. _

**Your right hatchling were headed toward the northeast part of Suna. Boss-sama warned us not to go there, especially alone.**

_Well technically I'm not alone, besides telling me not to go is like asking me to! Besides this kid interests me. Can't you feel his chakra? It's quite powerful for a child his age._

"So, Kid" Miko began,

"Names Toru" he said barley paying attention to her, reminding her vaguely of someone surrounded by the red mist,

"So, Miko-san, what do you think?" The young boy spread his arms wide. He was facing toward the rundown, huts covered in the shadow of Suna. He let out a low whistle and from the doors, and the holes came out at least a dozen children. Each one of them had the soft feeling of pre-genin chakra. Their eyes were defensive, and proud. Something in Miko burned, starting with fury and turning into soft anger. She placed her fists on her hips,

"You guys live here?" She said calmly taking in the scene before her mind calculating. The raven hair nodded trying to figure out if she was insulting them or not.

"It needs a little work. You guys are pre-genin right? Then I'll train you why we work. Don't give me that look," She said eyes narrowing at one young boy

"this place is run down. If you guys are so proud of it you should fix it up. Do any of you guys have an earth affinity?" about half the children raised their hands.

"All right then I'll teach you a repair jutsu call _Earth style: Mud Hut Jutsu." _She showed them the hand signs.

"All the rest go into the houses and tell me what needs repairing: like no running water, broken lights, roofs caving in etc. also if you find any old tools or furniture that can be repaired set them somewhere in a group. This all right with you?" The blonde asked the boy.

"Hai Miko-sama, I was going to ask you to help out anyways." Miko nodded motioning for the group that would help repair the houses.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

It was now afternoon. Miko was sweating buckets, and had exhausted her chakra reserves. The children had made a habit of calling her Draconisia-sama (Lady Draconisia) much to her distress. All she wanted was the little people to call her Nee-san. She thought that would be so cool, but no she was addressed as an old proper lady. She stretched her back looking up. They too were exhausted from both learning a new jutsu and from the hard work. At first sealing the cracks and redoing the falling walls could be completed in a few minutes now they hadn't enough chakra to finish in an hour.

"All right guys I've got to go, rest up. You're getting no-where, when you well rested work a little bit more. Do what you can, but I expect this hotel to be standing up right when I return tomorrow." She jogged out feeling more playful as the day continued. She had been serious all morning! Hmmm what should she pick up for lunch?

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

She had made lunch, and set them in front of Temari and Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara?" She asked snappishly, she was cranky after working so hard all morning. She had returned to her 'home' and she didn't know how to work the shower, so she took a freezing cold shower. Not to mention the mishaps in the kitchen. Then she had worked her butt of preparing a meal and that lazy stupid, arrogant, _male _wasn't there! Kankuro and Temari watched the anger marks appear on her face. They didn't know what had gotten her all worked up, but they could tell she was volatile. When they were about to tell her that he was working but she had already stormed off to clean the kitchen.

~*~ What Gaara is Doing ~*~

"Achoo!" Gaara sneezed loud enough to blow the roof of his office.

_Hmm someone must be talking about me…_

**Who would talk about you loser? **Shukaku laughed loudly in his head.

~*~ That Night ~*~

The red-headed kazekage glanced at Miko who was brooding in a corner.

"If she doesn't get up soon she won't be able to make us dinner." Kankuro whined. Gaara silently agreeing with him waltz over to her and crouched before her. She looked at him under her eye-lashes and whimpered.

"Gaara-chan…" she burst into a river of tears. Gaara (slightly freaked out) tried to calm her down,

"You don't understand I… I did something bad… I-I was in a bad mood and I said mean things about Gaara-chan!" She bawled even harder.

"Then you must be punished… go make me cookies." He snarled pointing to the kitchen. Miko leaped up immediately to make cookies.

"I think he's growing a little too good at manipulating her for his own purposes." Temari sighed. Kankuro nodded.

"Hey Temari do you remember the last time Gaara got cookies?" Temari couldn't help but chuckle.

_I hope Miko doesn't try to take one for herself… _


	4. Chapter 4 The Special Genin Exam!

**YAYYYY It's the longer chapter yet over two thousand words whoo! Happy Weekend! I Listened to Fly Away who that guy is creepy Lenny Kravitz looks like a man $%^!. **

**Oh Well I don't own Naruto if I did it would be a romance… **

Chapter 4 The Special Genin Exam!

Miko creped on her belly, not even a sound came from her slithering body.

_Almost there! _Her mind whispered to her. Sweat rolled down her cheek. Her mission was the only thing she could think about. 'it was do or die.'

**Go Hatchling! Before it's too late! **

Too late, a wall of sand blocked her outstretched hand.

"DAMMIT!" Miko cursed her lips forming a cute pout. Temari and Kankuro sighed. There former amusement had faded into irritation.

"Why doesn't she understand that there is no way in hell Gaara's going to let her have a cookie?" Miko now viciously attacked the cookie jar sand blocking her every attempt. She didn't understand, didn't she make the cookies? Why wasn't she allowed to have one? She had hoped when Gaara left to do paper work in his office she could finally have one. She had tried all night! _Doesn't that bastard sleep? _She had thought. So she waited until morning for him to leave, however he did the unexpected. The bastard actually had the papers brought too him! She tried everything, threats, anger, hell she even cried, but that jerk was as cold as a glacier.

She went and moped in a corner. After a while she got bored and crept toward the red head at the dining room table. She crawled under the table and poked her head up right by him, looking at the papers. Her eyes skimmed,

"Hey Gaara-chan what're the Chunin exams?" She asked curiously. His sea-foam eyes slid toward the freckled-faced girl.

"The Chunin exams are taken by the genin in order to move up a rank if they pass. It's held in Konoha." Miko looked at him her eyes wide,

"I thought there were just genin, are there more ranks to?" Gaara sighed,

_She had been staying in a shinobi village for how long? _

"Yes Miko-chan, there are more, Genin being the first level, then Chunin, Jounin, Special Jounin or ANBU, and then the Kazekage." Miko plopped down.

"So there are more Kazekage?" She asked innocently blue eyes flashing at him. Gaara was getting annoyed with this girl, one second she was acting like a little kid the next she was saying words not even Temari knew.

"No Miko-chan I'm the only Kazekage. To become Kazekage it's like… a test that only person may pass, and as long as that person is alive, or doesn't retire he is the ruler, the only Kazekage." Miko nodded in understanding, the blonde side bangs covering her right eye.

"So are you going to the Chunin exams Gaara-chan?" Miko asked curiously. Gaara nodded silently turning back to his paper work.

"Can Miko-chan go too?" She asked him childishly. He looked at her for a moment,

_She has to naturally; while me, Kankuro, and Temari are gone she could escape. However I can use her wanting to go to my advantage. _

"You can only go if you're a Genin going to take the Chunin exams." He said emotionlessly. She silently pouted.

"Well, how do I become a Genin?"

**Hatchling this is an obvious trap… **

Miko ignored the dragon and looked up at the red-head. His lips turned up only a centimeter.

"You must fight a Chunin. That's the only way you can become eligible to take the Chunin exams." Miko was slightly confused, she herd of the Genin exams, however she never knew they had to fight a Chunin.

_Must be because I never went to the academy… _she said silently agreeing with herself. She nodded at Gaara agreeing to fight.

~*~ Gaara- Time Skip Before the Fight ~*~

He could hardly believe the blonde actually fell for it. His lie was as obvious as Kankuro being gay.

He had chosen someone special to fight with Miko; her name was Chika-san. She was the co-captain of his fan club.

Many had gathered to watch her fight, mainly children, and the elders, but none her own age. This slightly confused Gaara. He had expected her to have many friends with her kind up-beat personality. However he only saw old and young, and the few fan-girls that came to watch Chika. He walked over to Miko,

"Now don't worry she isn't allowed to kill you," He said placing his hand on her shoulder knowing this would upset the kunoichi opposite to them.

"However you may get hurt so don't be afraid to let loose, I understand you have a little training, use it."

He then walked into the middle of the girls, the crowd looking at him expectedly.

"Now then we have one rule- no killing." He said his husky voice washing over them. "You may use any ninja art you wish, don't worry I will protect the crowd. Miko-chan, Chika-san are you ready?" The girls nodded at each other, Gaara stepping back, "Begin."

Chika moved first pulling out a rope with sharpened metal pieces at the end. The brown haired kunoichi didn't hesitate she whipped out the metal pieced aiming directly at Miko.

_I thought we weren't allowed to kill, but she went directly for me! _Miko thought frantically.

**Didn't you notice the way she looked at you when Gaara touched your shoulder.**

_No. _Miko shook her head. Dralo sighed,

**You dealing with a fan-girl Miko. **

_Oh snap, _Miko moved out of the way of the rope again. Now that she knew this poor innocent girl was besotted with Gaara she had to fight seriously it would be the only way to snap her out of it.

_Well nin-jutsu is my specialty. _Miko took a running leap her hands moving into her favorite jutsu,

"_Ultimate_ _Fire Style: Incineration!" _she said as an orange and white fire came out of her mouth. Of course she put less chakra than she would normally use in it she didn't want to actually incinerate the girl.

After the jutsu left her lips she darted to the left side of it knowing that this would be where the kunoichi would dodge to.

From the stands Gaara took in the scene his mind quite muddled. He had never heard of the 'ultimate fire style' but he was sure it was inhumanly possible for a human to produce white flame, even if it was mixed with the normal orange.

After Chika dodged it a wall of sand erupted behind her to prevent the crowd from getting hurt. He looked at his sibling who stood beside him. It was obvious who would win ever since Miko launched her first attack. The girl was out of the chunin's league.

The elfish girl now darted beside her fire ball just as she finished it. Chika rolled away from the fire ball, and was now on her knees directly in Miko's path.

Miko sprang up and whacked Chika in the middle of the eyebrows with the heel of her foot. The ring was silent for a moment. Chika had passed out. Miko walked toward her and poked her in the face a few times. When she didn't wake up she sprinted toward Gaara.

"Gaara-chan! Gaara-chan! I-I think I broke Chika-san!" She wrung her hand her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she looked at the limp body of Chika. Gaara heard himself chuckle as he patted Miko on the head,

"Miko-chan she's just passed out from being hit so hard." Miko eyes Chika doubtfully. Then she looked back at Gaara, 

"Ne, Gaara-chan why did you sick one of your fangirls on me?" Gaara blinked, but was interrupted before he could make an excuse.

"Miko-chan shouldn't you speak to the kazekage with more respect, after all you did pass your special genin exam so he's you're kazekage now to." An old man chastised her. Miko smiled. However it wasn't her usual up to her ears smile, it was a kind and polite smile.

"Of course Daichi-sama." Miko said her voice held no trace of sarcasm. The man nodded,

"By the way Lilith has decided to have you over for tea tomorrow afternoon, don't be late." He said and walked away with his nose in the air. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. So that's how she got them to like her, by speaking politely and agreeing with everything they say.

"So you're going to speak to me more respectfully from now on?" he asked curious about her answer, for some reason he thought it would be funny if she called him 'Gaara-sama or Kazekage-sama'.

"Hai, No Ryoshu Sandobokkusu." She said giving him her regular smile, her freckles' crinkling. She giggled and ran over to talk to his siblings. The Shukaku howled inside his head,

**Don't you just love that little human! "**_**Lord of the sandbox?" **_**she hit the bulls eye with that one!**

The red head glowered.

_Either she uses a female honorific at the end of my name or she calls me Lord of the Sandbox. I don't believe I've ever had to deal with an enemy like her before. _

**Well **_**Gaara-chan **_**I can tell you the best way to get a confession…**

~*~ Time Skip Two Days ~*~

Miko bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet. Slung over her shoulder was a small knapsack containing her two extra pairs of clothes and a tightly folded sleeping bag. Temari had slathered so much sunscreen on Miko's face that it nearly covered her freckles. Naturally Miko complained about this,

_ "But Temari-chan Gaara is even whiter than me why do I have to wear sunscreen?" Miko whined as the bigger female slathered on the sunscreen,_

"_Firstly: Gaara had his ultimate defense keeping the UV rays of his skin,_

_Secondly: Your skin is damaged enough as it is. Look at those freckles!" _

"_I was born that way… I think." Miko said accidentally getting sunscreen in her mouth._

"_Don't be ridiculous, no one is born with freckles!" _

In the end Temari one, but that didn't keep Miko down for long. Underneath the already blazing sun Miko grinned as she saw Kankuro and Gaara coming near. Temari pushed of the wall she was leaning on and waved to her brothers.

_Thank God they finally got here. Miko's been chattering away like a squirrel who drank coffee._

"Let's head out." Gaara ordered huskily. And they did.

~*~ Time Skip Two and A Half Days ~*~

Miko giggled like a maniac the first time she saw Konoha. The different smelling air and being surrounded by trees excited her. Being in Suna was like living in a painting, the beautiful open sky always made her breathless. However she could already sense that Konoha had something Suna didn't, and that was fun.

Sure the kids went and played, but they only played with the kids who were in there social standing. That's what Toru said, that was how the Lost Kids were made. The abandoned outcast that weren't even allowed to stay in the same class as the other kids. Of course the teachers treated them fairly, otherwise the kazekage would be angry. After all you can force an adult to be kind, but you can't force a child to play with someone he doesn't want to.

Miko knew that much was true, that's why she put so much effort into training those kids and fixing where they lived. She trusted Gaara wouldn't steal what she had put so much effort to fix. In fact she knew that if Gaara found out what she was doing he would probably help fund it.

But that defeats the purpose. If those kids took money from Suna then it wouldn't really belong to them anymore.

Miko hadn't noticed in all her musings that the sand siblings had disappeared. Scared about being left alone she rushed through the gates. She had only run for a minute when she ran into something hard. She toppled over and landed on her butt.

From her position on the floor she looked up. She had run into a cute scruffy looking guy with spiky brown hair. His eyes had an exotic tilt to them and his pupil was slit like a cats.

Miko blushed shyly "Miko-chan is sorry…" she said quietly. Her body language telling the brunet that she was feeling vulnerable. He glanced sideways at his large white dog.

"Hey, Miko-chan, I'm the one who should be sorry I should have moved. Hey I know" He said getting a look in his eyes that Miko had only seen in Kankuro's eyes before "I'll treat you too ramen as an apology." He snatched her hand and drug her up,

"Oh, by the way I'm Kiba this is my partner Akamaru."

Kiba pulled Miko all the way to Ichiraku. Where he ordered for her and practically forced her to eat.

Miko noticed someone coming in. It was a girl with blonde hair pulled into two long pigtails. After her a handsome boy with raven hair shaped like a duck butt followed. When Miko first saw her face she was shocked so much that she nearly choked on her ramen. Her first thought was

_Kyuubi… the fourth female demon, sister to the leader of the male demons whose name is also ironically Kyuubi. _

**Yes Hatchling I can tell I feel the Kyuubi in her. **

When the long haired blonde saw her, at first her face was shocked then she leapt and game Miko a bear hug. Miko was slightly surprised after all she had no clue who this girl was.

"Uh… do I know you?" Miko said. The girl shook her head grinning,

"No, but let's be friends!" Miko stared at the girl. She couldn't remember anyone who had ever wanted to be her friend before. (Even though she lost her memory she can tell if she has experienced something before. For example she knows she likes strawberries)

Miko smiled kinder than she had ever before, and nodded.

"My name's Miko, how 'bout you?"

"My name is Naru, Naru Uzumaki." Miko grinned as they talked like old friends. Eventually they got to the part about her losing the sand siblings.

"Oh I know where they stay. It's only two blocks over in the inn. You can't miss it it's the only one in the area." Miko nodded enthusiastically she couldn't wait to tell Gaara about her knew friends.

**Aww Hatchling are you developing feelings for the bishie? **

_Wait NO I mean Temari! I swear. _

Miko leapt up and turned around,

"Miko-chan will talk to you later. She must find Gaara-chan." Miko sprinted away yelling at the inner voice.


	5. Chapter 5 Exams and Kissing

**I have a fabu excuse why this took me a week. You see I was trying to get the copy right from those Japanese people, but they didn't speak English, but i did get some rice balls!**

**Oh and yea this is a femnaru. I mean come on we all know Emo Panda Man and Naruto are gay, and I just can't write yaoi. I'm sorry I just cant.**

**This chapter is rated T for a resin.**

**No I don't own Naruto or any other characters from Naruto. My OC is mine if you wanna borrow her just ask.**

**Check out my Pole! "Is Naruto better as a guy or a girl?"**

**Any paring suggestions or OC's for parings and such are welcome!**

Chapter 5 Chunin Exams and Kissing!

_They are mean! _Miko thought to herself, upset at the sand siblings. They had refused to tell her about the Chunin Exams.

It wasn't like she was asking them to blatantly cheat, merely to tell her what to do to pass.

The Chunin Exams excited Miko mainly because it gave her a since of purpose. She hadn't realized it until now but she felt a since of longing to be needed.

The Chunin Exams would be a true qualification of her being a ninja of Suna. Although through the genin exam she had earned a Suna headband she had yet to prove herself as a real ninja.

Although the townspeople accepted her didn't mean the ninja did, especially Gaara. Miko liked being around his somewhat apathetic personality he was a contrast to her either boisterous or weird. To her Gaara was never changing, something she wished to be.

However like anyone who possesses a demon she was screwed up .

Miko clambered up the stairs of the Konoha academy. Her two teammates trailing behind her. Unfortunately even though they were nearly a decade younger than her they were as tall as her. However she happy that they were both female.

Temari, and probably Gaara handpicked them just for her. However she felt like a child compared to them.

One of the girls had sandy brown hair that covered her eyes completely. The first time she met her Miko had thought that she was actually a guy due to her strong chin and baggy brown clothes.

The other had stringy black hair. Miko felt as if she was somewhat on the same wavelength with her when it came to guys. Unlike most who dwelled in Suna the girl had on a long sleeved shirt, and an olive colored skirt.

Out of the two she like the one with the olive skirt more; her name was Kita-chan. The others name was Mitta-san. When Miko thought about the girls a weird jumpy feeling would come over her, she believed it was fear. The fear that she would lose the lives she should be taking care of as their elder.

Miko climbed to the third floor, they were early. She picked her way over to a corner and settled down hiding the headband by turning it around on her neck.

_I don't need enemies before it's even started. _ Miko smiled warmly at Kita.

Kita looked at her suspiciously. Before she had walked through the hotel's door to be introduced to Miko, she had heard her call Kazekage-sama _Gaara-chan. _

In Kita's mind that sounded like a death warrant, but when she saw him not even flinch she knew why she had been assigned to this mission.

_Gaara doesn't trust this girl. That's why he lets her do what she wants, it's to lure her into a false since of security. But I still can't believe she took out that Chunin with only one jutsu. _

Kita had noticed that the moment Miko left the siblings and was left alone with the younger girls, she had gone quiet. The silence hadn't been full of malice, but it was still full of tension.

Kita had assumed that Miko had figured out that she was actually a spy, but the girl was merely nervous about being with people she didn't know.

Kita had been hand-picked by Gaara for this mission. Although she was younger than most shinobi; she had been trained enough that she was already well passed Chunin.

However she didn't know about the other girl, Mitta. She could tell by Miko's body positioning that she didn't like this girl, but Kita wasn't sure herself.

When she first met Mitta, and the only thing she had muttered since was her own name.

The team of girls noticed that the room was begging to fill up. Some ninja from the land of lightning strolled over to them. Miko could already tell they were a completely male group.

"Humph, a group completely made from girls, under the rule of that demon you must be getting weaker." Kita, and Mitta stiffened, but Miko just looked up and the young boy innocently,

"Miko thinks that Gaara-chan is good leader." The shinobi's eyes narrowed

_Is this girl for real, she speaks like she's still in diapers. _The boy pushed his light blue hair from his eyes.

"does Miko-chan like the Kazekage?" He asked in a baby voice. Miko smiled happily and bobbed her head up and down her blond bangs shifting over her right eye.

"Well since you're his little bitch why don't you tell him how to run the sand village, eh?" Miko blinked somewhat stunned at what he had said not quite understanding what he had just said.

She though hard what did that sentence mean? Wasn't bitch slang for girl or something… _thinking thinking_ Blood spurted through her nose soaking the blue haired boy's body.

"AH! What the hell?" he stumbled backwards falling on his butt. His teammates shrieked like dying cows at the blood that had gotten on their clothes.

Miko jumped up, a little light headed.

"Miko is very, sorry! Miko thunk too hard!" She desperately tried to mop up the blood on the blue haired ninja. His identification fell out of his pocket. Miko picked it up.

"You are the same age as Miko?" She said looking at the ninja. He was surprised

"Aren't you twelve?" he asked bluntly. Making Miko blush in embarrassment.

Kita watched these exchanges uncomfortable with the fact that they seemed to be unaware at the glares and irritated looks they were receiving from the other genin. Mitta yanked Miko off the floor, and pointed to the front of the room where a group of adults were gathered.

"Listen up kids!" The chatter in the small room ceased.

"You're going to take a number from me," the man that appeared to be in charge said,

"This will tell you where you sit, now line up and when you have your number head to the other room." For a few minutes there was a lot of shoving and pushing until they were all in the other room.

Miko looked at her piece of paper '_666' _(Note: 666 sounds like die in Japanese) _How unlucky. _Miko thought to herself.

**Your right hatchling look who you're sitting by. **

Miko looked, she was placed by two grass ninja.

_Oh no! You know grass ninja are gay, or are pedophiles! _

**Hatchling that's stereotyping… but true non-the-less, besides I'm sure they're bi.**

Miko sat down nervous. The grass ninja gave her looks that made her skin crawl.

"All right we have very, simple rules. 1. No cheating, if your caught you will be thrown out. 2. Every-one on your team must at least answer one answer correctly other-wise you will all be disqualified. Begin!"

Miko looked at question number one" What is 43x * 4 = -66x ( 34x * 2)

_All right it's simple algebra… _

**One, **the demon counted **two, three… **Blood burst from Miko's nose coating the grass ninja and the unlucky one that sat in front of her.

"GAH!" The cried out falling backwards on their butts. The entire room was stunned into silence.

"Erm… I'll get you guys knew papers." The leader guy said, but Miko was still coming into consciousness.

Miko crawled back onto the desk and promptly passed out again.

~*~ Ten Minutes Before Test Ends ~*~

Miko woke up in a daze,

"Ten minutes before the test ends, wrap it up!"

_Five Minutes! Dralo why didn't you wake me up!_

**Your body is my body Hatchling. **

_Hey… Dralo your smart right…_

**Hatchling I don't have the time to deal with you humans ever changing mathematics, but look number nine you can answer that one. **

9. Name the five Kages,

Kazekage

Hokage

Mizukage

Raikage

Tsuchikage

_Hurray for Temari-nee's tutelage!_

"All right pens down, everyone up and out the door." Everyone left and went back to the room they were in before the test. They waited,

"All right, here are the results. From Konoha…" The girls team zoned out for a while.

"From Sunagakure: Team 6, Team 4, and Team 89." The man finished.

_I wonder… do we have a team number?_

"Neh, Kita-chan what's our number?" Miko asked.

"89" Kita said monotone.

**Like an Uchiha… **

_What's an Uchiha, some sort of panda? _

**No hatchling the emo guy that followed Naru-chan around.**

Hmmm… OH Chicken-butt-head.

**Sigh, when will you become a lady? **

Because of her talking to herself she had forgotten to listen to what the guy was saying.

"Tomorrow at the Forest of Death." She blinked, that didn't sound so comforting.

She skipped out of the room, the other girls at her heels.

"We did it! I can't believe it I only answered on question!" The other girl's eyes bored into her.

"You can't do basic math?" Mitta said. Miko blushed

"Algebra isn't basic it's really hard! Besides I never went to school, or at least I don't think I did, it doesn't feel familiar." The other girls looked at her. The way she was rambling made her sound like she was lying.

_I should inform Gaara-sama. _Kita thought sprinting ahead, turning a corner and disappearing.

Miko watched confused why she left in such a hurry, she looked at the sandy-hair ninja.

"So Mitta-san are you really a Chunin, or are you pretending to be one on Gaara's orders?" Miko asked her voice missing its childish quirk.

Mitta's head quickly snapped toward the older girl revealing her surprise. Miko chuckled, and smiled sadly,

"I know he doesn't trust me, hell I wouldn't trust me." Miko's blue sunflower eyes turned toward the taller girl. "I really envy Gaara-chan, he has something I don't have. One of them is of course his memories, the other his stability. Unlike me he acts the same whoever he is around; whether it be family or his people. I wish I could be like him, I wish I could always be Miko, not either childish Miko, or professional Miko. I understand your distrust, but I have no ware to go, so you go on and give your report, I'm goanna wander a bit."

Mitta didn't answer, she merely disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_YESS that was too easy,_

_Step one- tell them something to get Kita to report. Check_

_Step two- make an uncomfortable sob-story atmosphere to lure Mitta away. Check!_

**I must admit I'm impressed with you Hatchling, that was actually a well thought out plan. (**_**Even If I did plant it in her subconscious). **_

Miko grinned at the compliment and took off running. She made it to the ramen shop with time to spare. To her surprise Naru was already there downing another bowl of ramen.

"NARU-CHAN!" Miko squealed. Naru turned around grinning.

"See ya later old man!" The long haired blonde tossed some money on the counter.

The two blondes walked on the streets making their way to the training grounds in the woods.

"Thanks for letting me train with you!" Miko said happily. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you talking in third person?" she asked. Miko tilted her head to the left, but no hair fell into her eyes.

"I talk in third person?" she asked innocently. Naru fell on the floor, anime style.

"Uhhh yeah you do sometimes. I'm getting this vibe you're in a serious mood. Do tell." The straw haired girl looked up tears in her eyes.

"You know about my demon, Dralo. She-she's nice never tries to make me let her out, she doesn't taunt me, but I'm still screwed up in the head. I-I have this weird split personality, but it's more like I'm bi-polar! I mean you can barely tell, but sometimes its worse. Like if I'm angry or made it shows up more then… I don't understand I just want to be Miko! I can barely remember anything from my past and I don't want to, I just want to start again! But I know I cant. I know that in order to live I must know my past." Miko cried.

Naru patted the girls head, "Don't worry Miko, take everything in stride. What has been planned to do will be done." Miko sniffled,

If you keep talking like that Miko-chan will get a nosebleed. She has already had two today." Naru smiled at the use of her own name when referring to herself.

"AL righty then let's get your blood pumping!" and the girls practiced.

~*~ Hours Later ~*~

Miko slipped into the apartment room. She knew Kankuro and Temari would be sleeping (lazy goons) and Gaara would probably be to busily to have noticed her absence. Besides he roomed with Kankuro.

She slipped into her and Temari's room, only to find Temari not there. Instead she found Gaara perched in her window, the half-moon creating a godly glow around him.

"Sh…it!" she hissed under her breath. This caused the kazekage to look in her direction. She picked up on his anger and her first instinct was to run, but before she even moved sand grabbed her.

"Where were you?" he said his voice as cold and husky as ever, but the belayed intention behind his words terrified her.

"W-w-with Naru-ch-chan. Miko was talking with her…" she cried out as the sand squeezed.

"Good job shaking of the other girls, I guess that proves you do have a functioning brain behind that stupid look." Gaara peered down at her, she could see his lips curl up a small bit.

"Miko-chan, we both know that I don't trust you, so let's get it over with, who are you? Don't say you don't remember. Just because you don't remember everything doesn't mean you don't remember anything. Let's start with where you learned that fire jutsu." Miko clamped her teeth together trying to block out the pain souring through her wrists.

He grinned. An actual grin he denied it, but he really was looking forward to this.

"Five seconds Miko No Kimi." Gaara said leaning down until their noses almost touched.

"I-I don't remember!" She lied.

He smiled slightly and grabbed her by the throat. Her blue eyes widened a fraction. Her basic instinct kicked in. Her hands wrapped around Gaara's cold ones trying to push back. Gaara began to slide her up the door.

"Ga-" She spluttered. He then took his fist and punched her in the stomach causing Miko to gasp for breath.

_Why's he doing this? _Miko asked herself frantic _Dralo? Dralo are you there help me!_

Only silence came the pits of her mind. Suddenly the pressure on her neck was released.

"Miko, I'll give you another chance. Don't make me hurt you worse. Tell me Miko what you are.

Miko looked at him straight in the eyes and but her lip, hard. Blood began to drip down her chin. She shook her head, tears beginning to form.

Gaara sighed aloud as he released her completely. She slid down the door as he did hand seals. The moment she touched the ground she was enveloped in unbelievable pain. It was as if a thousand tons had been dropped on her chest, then exploded.

"Ah-ah!" she tried to cry out. She clutched her chest as tears fell from her eyes. After a moment the pressure was released.

"Miko…" Gaara began.

"I'm like you Gaara. Is it wrong for me not to announce it? Just like you I have a beast inside of me… Please don't tell everyone in the village. I'm already an outsider as it is."

Gaara looked down at the girl, pity welling within him. He crouched down to her level and wiped off her tears. He then picked her up and walked over to her bed and placed her under the covers.

"Miko-no-kimi sleep well," He whispered as he gently kissed her quivering forehead and walked out the door.

**Just as I suspected, she's a jinchuuriki. **

_What do you mean suspected? _

**Well remember when I gave you that advice?**

**~*~ Flash Back ~*~**

"**Well **_**Gaara-chan **_**I'll tell you the best way to get a confession… all you got to do is a little seducing. **

"I don't seduce." Gaara said, slightly curious.

**Gaara it's in your nature, besides your attracted to her, that always helps. **

"Even if I am 'attracted' to her as you say, it won't work if she's not attracted to me."

**Gaara who's jinchuuriki are you?"**

_Yours?_

**Exactly any jinchuuriki of mine simply oozes sex appeal. **

~*~ Back To The Future ~*~

_Are we really back on that conversation. Temari says that animals don't have sex appeal! I asked._

**First off I'm not an animal second well, I don't have a second. By the way why didn't you listen to my advice?**

_Shukaku this fanfiction is rated Teen. Although most teens wouldn't mind a nice make-out scene the irritating writer of this story might get in trouble. Besides I've only known her for about a week. _

_The only reason I would touch her was to get information from her. If she remembers her past and tries to harm my village I will kill her, and until the day where her innocence in the assassination attempt is confirmed or denied I will create no bond. _

_**Kid that's really not up to you… **_Shukaku thought, then he smiled. _**I'll got my hands on the dragon queen when he finally man's up mmm… **_

~*~ Miko ~*~

**Are you alright Hatchling? **Dralo asked worriedly.Miko looked in the mirror and slathered on some concealer.

_Where the hell have you been VOICE! _Miko snapped her eyes red from tears.

Dralo sighed **Your body is my body your body, I was as speechless as you.**

_So? Why did he do that? I mean was beating me up necessary. _

**Doesn't matter at least now I am sure in something Gaara is attracted to you, that much is obvious. Remember the day you ran into him. If you had seen his face before you said the wall thing you would have realized he was staring, the way that means he was checking you out.**

_Don't be ridiculous Dralo, remember how many times I've told people I'm not twelve? Who would be attracted to that? Beside I have a split/bipolar personality._

**Obviously him! Come on hit he called you 'No Kimi' that means my beloved. **

_Like only in letters. When you put it with a name it also describes someone who acts like royalty. It has a split meaning! _

**I believe it depends on the situation Hatchling, and besides that mean he's accepted your very, princess like attitude.**

_How am I princess like?_

**It goes along with your bipolar personality. Royalty sometimes acts like that. To their people they are strong and professionally acting, but to their close friends they act no different than everyone else.**

Miko sighed, acknowledging her point.

_Whatever I'm going to bed._


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge

**This is a really short chapter, but important non-the-less I should review next week. This is all for this week-end!**

** Lady Draconisia**

Chapter 6 Revenge

Miko woke up and rolled her neck. It hurt like hell. Miko got up and went into the restroom. The make-up had rubbed off and she could see the huge hick and red marks where he had bit through her skin.

_This actually really piss's me off! _

**Hmhmhm… that sounds fun, what are you going to do?**

_Shopping! _

**They all seem to be asleep, even Gaara.**

_Since when can you tell if he's asleep or not? That would have been helpful in the evasion of getting RAPED! _

**You were not raped.**

_Unwanted touching is rape! _

**So if someone bumps into you on the street that's rape?**

_Yes._

Dralo sweat-dropped Dragon Style. Miko jumped out the window and made her way to the shopping district. She looked around one large shop that had a bit of everything a girl would need.

"Excuse me miss, would you like a free makeover?" A young lady with wispy styled black hair.

_Today really is my lucky day._

"I would love one, do you do clothes to?" Miko asked sweetly.

"If you pay for them ma'am." The black haired girl said. Miko noticed her name tag _Aiko._

The girl waved over to some other people who began to scuffle up.

"Do you have any sort of preference?" Aiko asked.

"Hmmm, well there is this guy I want to get back at, he's kind of like and emo raccoon, but I want to make him squirm without going to over the top." Miko chuckled darkly as lightning flashed behind her.

The older girl sweat dropped and nodded, ushering Miko to sit down.

The other quickly began to work on her make-up, and the other girls/guys ran off to get clothes.

When the make-up people were done they showed her, her in the mirror.

All of her freckles had been covered completely. However the cover-up made her tanned skin bleach white.

Her already large eyes seemed to shrink down with the heavy layer of eyeliner that had been plastered on her eyes. Her light blue eyes had turned navy blue.

Her somewhat thin lips had be coated with a light layer of shimmery purple lip gloss.

_This might be a little bit more Goth than I was going for… _Miko said jittery.

**Are you backing out Hatchling? I though you wanted that bastard to piss his pants, and his jaw to hit the floor. **

Miko found her eyebrow rose slightly.

_I thought I was the one angry about the whole extremely rude interrogation thing… actually now that I think about it, it was kind of hot. _

**GRRRRRR YOUR LETTING THE SHUKAKU WIN! **

""All right next is clothes." They pulled her up and into a curtained box. After they were done they said they would do her hair.

She sat down in the chair yet again.

_So Dralo what do you have against the Shukaku anyways._

**Don't use that I'm one my period, and am in a bad mood tone.**

_Correction I'm using my 'devious mood' and on my period tone. Answer my question._

**You don't know what it was like Hatchling. There like 8****th**** grade boys, but ten times worse! Not to mention they never grow out of puberty! Especially the Shukaku, always harassing me when I go in my human form.**

_Well you do have big breasts. _

**GRRRRRRRRRR you're going to regret that when you go back to normal! **

"All right check you out." One of the girls said pulling out a huge mirror. She looked herself up and down.

Her hair had been moussed causing it to scrunch up. A black and gold bow had been tilted to the left, giving her a Goth loli look.

They had put her in a gold tube top under a black knit top. Revealing her pale belly.

_I guess you never really realize how pale you are until your stuck in black, but I really love the gold. However gold and red are usually my colors I remember when…_

_Sudden Random Unexpected Flashback_

_The flipped her long straight hair over her shoulder. It was just another assassination._

_Her red kimono had a gold dragon curled around it, glaring at whoever dared look it in the eyes. The sleeves going were well passed her hands._

"_So Dralo-sama" The man said trying once again to catch her attention._

"_Hai?" She purred out looking at the man seductively. It didn't matter if she played with him, he wouldn't be alive once she got what she wanted._

"_its been a long time I've had a woman over at my home. Would you like to… come over?" He could have tried to be more subtle, she lifted her long sleeve to cover her smirking mouth._

_She delicately nodded. Just as planned._

_End Flashback_

She was startled by the sudden flashback, but it was too late to dwell on it. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky so the blonde paid for the service and headed back to the hotel.

She quickly began to start on breakfast.

"What the HELL!" Kankuro voice sounded choked. She could also feel Temari, and Gaara's chakra.

She plastered on a smile that mimicked the one she wore when she was in her usual mood.

"Oh, I had to go shopping this morning, and this nice lady gave me a makeover."

"Are you really going to ware that?" Temari asked suspicious. Miko smiled,

"Yeah! I like it, but it reveals a lot, but the fishnet top makes it feel like I am!" Miko glanced subtly at Gaara who remained impassive.

"So" the young blonde said setting down the dishes "You wanted to talk?" Gaara sat down across from her. The other siblings followed in suit.

"How much to you remember?" Gaara asked.

"I, as you know, am a female jinchuuriki. I possess the female dragon Dralo. I have split personalities, but it's more like I'm bipolar. I was an assassin who took on the name of my demon, but I didn't find that out till I had an unexpected flash back this morning." She shook her head, tears pricking in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened before I was knocked out, but I think my target one-upped me." Tears fell down her face.

"Please I just want to start again, I wasn't a good person. I was alone, so alone. I let my madness take control of me! I swear I won't betray you I'll lend you my power every ounce of it."

Gaara's black lidded eyes widened a fraction at her tears.

_She's just like me. _He thought sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous, have you forgotten that mark on your chest. You belong to me, I'll use you as I see fit, and how can I use you if I kick you out of Suna?" Miko smiled, and then frowned.

"I don't belong to you ASSHOLE!" Miko yelled, and Gaara smirked. The other two sibling looked at each other and though in unison-

_And so the world is at peace once again._


	7. Chapter 7 Chunin Exam II Trap

**Hey time for shout outs!**

**KuramaMustangElric- I know mean Gaara! (Beats up Gaara plushy)**

**DutchyPuppy- Fufu Hell yes! I would kill to make Gaara say he owned me.**

**xxpaperheartxx- welcome to the few people that review my story! I actually read your story so it was really funny when I saw your name pop up. Hah glad you like it!**

Chapter 7 The Forest of Death! Trap

Miko bounced up and down on her feet. She couldn't see the person in front, who was speaking.

"Can't see shorty?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey Nao-san!" Miko said smiling at her blue haired 'friend'.

"That's Nao-_sama _to you, shorty." Miko glared lightly at him.

"But Nao-san you aren't sama like. Would you prefer Nao-kun, or maybe Nao-baka." She teased looking at him under her eyelashes.

The blue haired glared at her with passion. Then he smirked. He, she realized with much anger was much taller than her. Witch meant he could pick her up from behind the knees and lift her above his head. She squirmed and slapped his hands, but he didn't release.

**Well at least we can see now.**

_But he's just flaunting his big-ness!_

**Big-ness?**

_Yes, his big-ness. He's even taller than Gaara!_

**Well Gaara is pretty short…**

_Gaara isn't short he's as big as God!_

**Uhhh… God? **_**Does she realize that God actually made Gaara?**_

_Yeah like a deity!_

There was silence….

"Here are your instructions; listen' closely this will mean your life or death." The proctor said loudly. It was a different guy from the tests.

"On the top of the tower in the middle of this area, is a stone slab. On top of that stone slab is a candle. Don't worry it won't burn out on the tower until the exam is over, unless of course your let it blow out while it's in your possession. If this happens you will need a new one, no you may not relight it. There are sixty people here that's thirty teams, by the time this is over there will be less than half of you."

A murmur was sent through the crowed.

"Listen, Listen! You will have one week to obtain these candles and set fire to the torch that is at the gate you enter from, and only the gate you enter from. If you manage to do this you pass the second exam, if not you don't. Another rule if one person becomes incapacitated or dies during the exam you are unable to pass. Any Questions?"

One hand went up, "Sir, can we leave during the exam? Like if one of us is hurt and we decide to quit."

"No," he answered "in a real retrieval mission you can not quit. So as shinobi choose now, do you not take the mission and stay safe, or do you take the mission with the possibility of being killed?"

No one left.

"All right take your selves and your team to the gate with your number on it. When the gates open, go in."

After he finished Nao sat Miko down on the ground.

"This is going to be difficult. No way are half the teams survive. Not only do you have to keep the candle alive, but if it burns out that's one team out. Then you'll have the teams that wait at the gates for you to come back, they take your candle your out." Miko looked depressed by her analogy.

Nao looked at the girl in wonder. She had deduced that in mere moments, not that he couldn't of course.

Both the teams wished each other luck and went to their respective gates.

Mitta-san, Kita-chan did you know your names sound alike?" Miko asked innocently. The two younger genin sweat-dropped.

_Is she really older than us? _They thought in unison.

In front of them the gates opened wide. Miko smiled at the taller girls flanking her, and they all launched themselves into the trees.

They had only been in the forest for a few kilometers when they were attacked, by no other than Nao's team.

"Nao-baka what are you doing?" Miko asked confused.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you out, a group of girls can't defend themselves against all these shinobi."

Miko glared, pinning him down with her eyes a strand of her bangs fell into her eyes.

"They are _children _Nao. If anything they should be scared of me. Fight me Nao and you cut your ties with me." She was angry for an unknown reason. This feeling of anger bubbled from deep within her.

Perhaps it was because she could most likely rip all of them to shreds whenever she felt like it, or maybe it was because he was being sexist. Who knew?

Nao matched her glare, not even shocked by her sudden change in temperament. However he stopped and thought for a moment. He didn't want to sever their ties, merely keep her alive.

"Fine then how about you join us, you have back up, and I get to show off. It's a win-win." She glared at him, knowing he was right it was a win-win. The more people in a group the less likely to be attacked by a smaller group, unless they were cocky.

Miko nodded, irritating the other girls that she had not consulted with them. However Miko felt their anger and turned towards them.

"You may have been specially trained, but I have years of experience. Trust me I know what I'm doing." Miko left no room for argument with her authorities tone.

_Although I hate to admit it, but she's right. Gaara told me she was bipolar, but I see now it's not exactly like that. Her mood changed to accommodates the situation. Not like being bipolar, which is like flipping a coin? This is more precise. _Kita thought hard.

The now larger group set off towards the tower. The younger Chunin were winded after the first thirty minutes so the group was forced to pause to catch their breath. Then they were off to the tower yet again.

Lucky for them they made it first, however before they made a move Nao called for them to stop.  
>"Only one of us should go." Nao said silently. There was silence in the group.<p>

"I'll go I'm the smallest they won't see me as a threat, if they do see me of course." The group wanted to argue, she could feel it, but she scurried off before they could voice their opinion.

Miko scurried up the wall as quickly as she could. She could faintly smell the burning of the melting candles.

Once she reached the top, she saw the candles and delicately reached towards one, but before she could reach it something snapped over her wrist.

It was somewhat clear with winding veins of blue and green.

_A chakra cuff? _Miko wondered befuddled.

Before she could complete her analyzing another cuff snapped over her free wrist. A chakra string connected these cuffs together, and in turn to the wielder.

Whoever it was dressed head to toe in a black cloak. This covered all his skin, all that could be seen was his neck where a gold chain with horned beast etched into the center.

She shivered this somewhat seemed familiar.

"Wha-" suddenly the man jumped off the tower yanking her behind him. They flew down the tower.

The man landed gracefully on the ground, not seeming to care that Miko crashed into the ground.

Miko rolled around in pain, and yelled

"What's the big idea I could have died!" She yelled gripping her nose in pain.

"Demons wouldn't die so easy." The man said somehow even more monotone than Gaara.

Miko froze fear flashing in her eyes. He knew, but he didn't know- she wasn't like that anymore.

"Wh-what is your purpose?" Miko said jittery, if she had her memories she might have know how to react, but she was frozen stiff. No emotion or personalities appeared her heart was frozen stiff.

"We have the others." A female voice said. She was dressed like the man she was cuffed by except her hood was down, revealing her long dark purple locks.

Her hair was deep purple, it glittered like there was sparkles in it. Unlike her mysterious sparkling hair, her eyes looked cruel and hard.

Behind her trailed the rest of the group all in shackles. Miko's eyes widened in fear.

"Shall we go?" asked another male voice, but before Miko got a good look at him, they had all vanished in darkness.

When she awoke she could dimly feel the wind flowing over her body, and the jarring of body hitting something solid. They, she dimly recognized, were running.

Her crusted blue eyes widened a crack the green blur of trees past by her quickly.

_Were still in the forest? _Miko though groggily.

**GRRRRRRR!**

Dralo snarled in her mind, causing Miko to lash out in pain. The startled cloaked man dropped her.

Her body met the moist dirt of the forest floor, and she could feel the soft thud of the others in the group dropping to the floor.

"AHHHHHH!" Miko cried out clutching her head.

**RAAAAAWR! **Dralo roared again, lashing out against the seal hidden on Miko's body.

_Dralo what's wrong, why are you doing this._

**Well stupid child, aren't you tired of it. That red-headed bastard claiming to **_**own **_**you! Those people looking down on you! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!**

_No! No they are my friends, my one chance to start over! _

_Start over… why do I need that chance, what happened?_

_~*~ Flash back ~*~_

_**Aren't you tired of it child? The hateful looks, being called a monster? **__Dralo purred to the young blonde. _

_But they, there my family… what would I do without them._

_**KILL KILL slaughter them all, take what you need kill what you don't! **_

_Yes, the little girl mumbled her eyesight beginning to blur; yes. _

~*~ End ~*~

_No, no I won't kill them, not again. _

**Well how about the people who kidnapped you, hm. If you don't kill them they will kill your precious 'friends'. **Dralo said switching tactics.

_She's right, they'll kill everyone._

Miko crawled onto her knees and looked up at the beautiful full moon.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. One minuet the small girl was twitching and moaning on the ground the next she was looking up into the sky with red eyes.

Her eyes weren't the only thing that had changed, her blonde hair tinted red, and a demonic aura surrounded her. 

When she smiled her face looked as if it would crack. Her teeth were sharp and pointed.

"Cower in fear foolish humans!" Miko's body snarled. The other teens looked at her in hazy fear. The drug that had been injected into them was causing them to be befuddled.

The cloaked people looked somewhat startled, but shifted into fighting stances mechanically.

"HAHA so you think you can mess with me little kids, I'll fukin' put you in a meat grinder!" Miko/Dralo cackled evilly.

"Jiro-san, didn't Leader-sama say that the females?" the female one In the black cloak asked aloud.

"She must be off balance." The completely covered man said. He pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid. He waved his hand in a manner, as if to say attack.

The three trapped Miko in a triangle, and started forming hand seals. Miko looked at each of them in turn, her red cat eyes ripping them apart in her mind.

When they were close to forming the last hand sigh she formed her own

_Ultimate Fire Style: Incineration! _Blue and white fire exploded from Miko's mouth.

"AHH!" they cried out jumping away from the flames.

The female clutched her arm, or what was left of it.

"Akia, you fool!" The male that had been with the girl in the beginning snarled.

"Pull out we can't calm her down like this, damn it I knew we shouldn't have brought the newbie." The male that had taken Miko snarled.

**KILL! **

Miko flashed out another set of hand signs.

"You're not going any ware but hell!" Miko grinned again.

_Ultimate Fire style: Consuming Fire Tornado_

A whirlwind of red and white flame erupted from the small body of the monster.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

The first to wake was Mitta.

"Mornin'" Miko chirped happily holding up a stick with roasted fish on it. Mitta gawked at the girl,

_Did what happened yesterday not happen?_

She took in the older girl's appearance, ragged, tired, and slightly burnt. Her eyes shown of good humor that was well beyond her years.

Mitta felt something coming from the girl she had never felt before. Usually Miko's aura was either bouncy and childish, or stiff and grown-up. However now she was acting like the happy middle.

Soon the other woke as well. She greeted each with a warm smile, and they soon got down to business.

"It's too late to get a fresh candle, so we'll have to track down someone who hasn't lit the gate yet." Miko said.

"Where are we going to get one of those?" Kita asked curiously.

"Simple we climb a tree see which thing isn't lit we go to and wait." Nao said as he jumped up to climb the nearest tree. Soon he hopped down.

"There are two to the east and one to the south. Where do you want to go to?" Nao said to everyone, however they all knew it was aimed at Miko. She thought for a moment knowing the odds.

"Well there is a higher chance of us getting one if we go east." They set out.

When they were close to the two checkpoints Kita dropped beside Miko.

"Miko-sama, to our left there is a group moving what do we do?"

This was indeed a tough situation. If they ditched the other team, they would lose their friendship. But if they went for the moving group together they would get in a fight over ownership of the candle.

"Stop," Miko whispered.

The group turned to look at her. She straightened her back a bit, her mouse-ish face serious.

"We have two chances to get this, one for each group. From here we split and let fate decide. My group will head to the left, Nao's group to the right. We part as friends." She said nodding to them.

"Hai," Nao's group said in unison.

The two groups parted their separate ways. Kita looked at the other girl, who looked ragged.

"Miko-sama, are you well?" Mitta voiced her opinion. Miko gave a worn down smile,

"Sorry I haven't been acting myself of late have I?" The younger girls looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her about the way she was speaking.

"About last night…" Kita said warily. Miko eyed her.

"I'm tired Kita-kun once we get back I will discuss it with Gaara-sama. Not a word until I do." Her tone and use of the honorific kun warned the girls not to overstep their bounds.

"Hai, Miko-sama." They said.

"Now attack." The girls sprung on the group before they knew what hit them.

*~*~ Time Skip ~*~

They made it just in time. The other girls had only just realized that they had been asleep for much more than one day. Which explained why Miko was so exhausted.

After the briefing of where the few remaining people would meet in the afternoon the girls set off. Not paying attention to see if Nao's group had made it or not due to the nearly fainting Miko.

They made it to the hotel, just as Miko needed to puke.

"What happened?" Temari fretted.

"The idiot didn't sleep the entire time."

"Why not?" Kankuro hissed.

*…*

*…*

They sand siblings (including Gaara, who was perched on the side of the bathroom door) stared at the two blank faced girls.

"We assigned you too watch over her, not to make her puke!" Temari said agitated.

"we… were incapacitated." Kita explained slowly.

Gaara rose a non-existent eyebrow, no order was necessary. So the girls explained it all until when Miko went to get the candle.

Gaara waved his hand for them to continue.

"Well we were ordered not to say anything about what we might assume." Kita said avoiding their eyes.

"Ordered?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yes, by Miko-sama. She truly is amazing. Right now she might not know who she is, but I caught a glimpse of it. When she finds it for herself, she will be one hell of a woman." Mitta said the longest speech she ever uttered.

"So, uhh how was she; you know as a normal person?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

"Why do you want to know Kankuro?" Temari asked looking at the now passed out blonde.

"Well she is pretty cute…" He muttered blushing slightly.

Gaara glared down at his elder brother,

"Absolutely not, Miko is my belonging she may only mate with those I deem appropriate." Kankuro looked flustered

"What I'm not appropriate, I'm your brother!"

*…*

"Aren't you gay?" Temari popped into their glaring match.

Kankuro shouted, face red "NO I AM NOT GAY I LIKE GIRLS!"

"Not Miko you don't." Gaara stated monotone.

"And Gaara you aren't aloud to own people, that was out lawed a long time ago."

*…*

"But, I'm the Kazekage." Gaara said blatantly. Temari sweat dropped.

"Ehm, shouldn't we get Miko into bed. She needs to be rested for the finals this evening?" Kita asked feeling left out on Miko's part.

"Don't be ridiculous they won't hold the finals today, I'm sure it's only a meeting you guys may fill in Miko later." Kankuro said watching as sand lifted the unconscious Miko off the floor.

The two groups parted.

**Oi I've wanted to write a new story but I don't know what pairing to do so please pretty please **_**Check my profile and vote! PLEASE! Otherwise I will forever be in disdain as to write! **_**FYI I don't know how to right yoai, however I do read it so I will do fem characters**_** so vote on my profile! **_


	8. Chapter 8 Ultimate Fire Style!

**Hehe I'm kind of late I had a bit of trouble writing this one it's also shorter than usual but it is over 2000 near 3000 actually. Alright before the show begins a couple of shout outs.**

**Dutchypuppy- always good to see you review! Thanks for voting!**

**KuramaMustangElric- Ah it seems your confused Gaara didn't say that he was her mate, he was treating her like a dog. Saying that he was going to breed her with someone appropriate, as if Kankuro didn't have a pedigree. **

**A55- welcome to the few people that review my thingy!**

**P.S The people in cloaks don't get discussed until next chapter. Oh yeah I have a note in this one it'll be after the story**

**Ah Miko darling please tell them the secret**

**(Miko-chan giggling) Miko-chan and LadyDraconisia don't own Naruto or any of the ideas. LadyDraconisia does own Miko-chan and any of the OCs mentioned.**

**Gaara: Actually I own Miko**

**Miko: BASTARD! **

Chapter 8 The Ultimate Fire Style!

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" a voice said.

"No, I'm sure she'll be all right." Another voice said.

"But, the competition is close!"

"Well then she will just forfeit."

Miko's eyes opened her crusty eyes.

_I feel terrible… Like I was at a frat party. _

"Neh…" Miko moaned.

"She's awake!" Miko saw the girls on her team and the sand siblings.

"Yo, man what happened last night." She slurred.

They all chuckled a bit.

"I'll get you some coffee." Temari said walking off. The girls helped Miko sit up.

"Here," she handed her a mug full of coffee.

"So what happened?" Miko asked sipping the scorching coffee like nothing.

"Well, you've been asleep for the last two days, and the finals of the Chunin exams have been announced."

Miko nodded slowly.

"So…"

"It's one-on-one battling; you're going against some Hyuga. Nothing special from what I hear." Kita said shrugging.

"What about you guys?" Miko asked.

"We've got some, ah tougher competition. Specifically certain grass ninja that have bad reputations." Kita sighed.

"Well grass ninja usually use nature style jutsu, and fire is the best at destroying that. I could train with you guys." Miko said sweetly.

The girls looked at one another.

"We've been meaning to ask you about that; your jutsu I've never heard of it."

"You mean the Ultimate Fire Style? Of course you haven't heard about it, it a lost jutsu. Dralo taught it to me. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to master." Miko shook her head.

"So it's not a Keke-Genki?" Temari asked.

"No, but you would have to start young, while the body is still growing. Your body morphs into what the jutsu requires, like eating fire."

"Wait you have a jutsu to eat fire?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"No, no, no I have a jutsu that requires I eat fire." Miko said blankly.

They gawked at her.

"We'll should we get going?" Miko asked drinking the last bit of coffee.

They all hopped up to go train.

Gaara, and the rest of the sand siblings sat down to watch the younger shinobi train.

"All right so I assume you both can use fire-style?" Miko said. The girls nodded.

"All right we'll start with the basic, this jutsu is like the fire ball jutsu except uhh… ultimate?"

"_Ultimate_ _Fire Style: Incineration!" _Miko said launching a fire ball into the air.

"Of course the more chakra you put in it the hotter it is, at full power it can actually incinerate a boulder, like this."

"_Ultimate_ _Fire Style: Incineration!" _This time Miko let out a raging hot blue and white fire ball, and decimated the nearest tree. All that was left was ash, and not much of that.

"So the first thing you need to do…" Miko explained.

By the time she was done the girls were laying exhausted on the ground.

_Times like this I'm happy I've already passed these exams. _Temari thought shivering. Talk about brutal.

Temari looked sideways at her younger brother.

_Gaara, I wonder what he's thinking about…_

_In The Twisted Mind of The Young Kazekage_

CHIBI GAARA CHIKEN DANCE PARTY! (Yeah just picture that in your mind.)

In the real world…

*…*

"Gaara what are you thinking about?"

*…*

"Nothing Temari, nothing." Gaara replied. _fufufufu_

"All right, training is finished, tomorrow the Chunin exams!" Miko cheered.

~*~ Tomorrow, The Chunin Exam Finals. ~*~

Tap, tap, Miko scuffed her black boots on the dirt of the arena.

Spectators cheered and talked in the stands. Miko's eyes glared against the sun as she looked up to where the Hokage, and Kazekage were.

Ever since Gaara became Kazekage he was always at the Chunin exams. Miko waved up to the figure she couldn't see.

WHAK!

Miko rubbed the back of her head, and looked up pouting at the person who had hit her.

"Why did you hit Miko-chan?" Miko asked the blue haired shinobi.

"Because idiot you're not supposed to _wave _at them!" Nao growled.

"But Gaara-chan is Miko-chan's friend!" Miko argued.

"Stop talking in third person Miko-chan, you sound as if you were born in a happy house."

"Happy house? Miko would love to have been born in a happy house, do they have waffles?"

Nao sighed "I'm sure they would for you Miko-chan, I'm sure they would."

"All right, quiet, quiet, SHUT UP!" the Hokage roared. The stadium quickly quieted down.

"All of the contestants please go up to your seats, except for" The Hokage paused "Mitta Ogaxure and Kaede Legakik."

Mitta stood straight as the others filed out. Her opponent appeared to be a young male around fifteen with his hair in a clip piled onto his head.

"Back out now, and you won't have to die." He hissed coldly, but his eyes glittered at the prospect. And so they fought.

After they had beaten each other to a near pulp the other Nin pulled a unsuspected jutsu. The gen-jutsu had caught Mitta by surprise trapping her in her mind. The gen-jutsu made the girl shake her eyes opened wide.

The crowd froze for a moment.

"Mitta-san!" Miko called out hoping to snap her out of her trance. However Mitta just stood there, unmoving.

Then the grass nin began to walk towards her in slow measured steps. He pulled out a kunai. The crowd was silent nothing, but the winds rustling through trees could be heard.

Just as he was about to strike Mitta pulled out a kunai and shoved it in his gut. He gurgled as blood pooled out of his mouth. His shocked expression gave Mitta the slightest wave of pleasure.

The nin stumbled back, falling onto his back.

"KO!" Miko cheered deeply from the stands.

"The winner is Mitta Ogaxure!" The proctor said the obvious.

"HAHAHA DAMN PEDOPHILE!" Miko laughed aloud oblivious to the glaring eyes of the other Grass Ninja. Kita pulled her down and whacked the back of her head.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" she hissed.

"Miko-chan thinks we can handle them!" (insert Guy smile)

_To kill her or not to kill her, that is the question… _Kita thought already reaching out to choke her. Which she might have unless Mitta hadn't come back.

The rest of the matches were unimportant and pathetic to mention.

"Kita Suncor, and Likka Morophi." The Hokage called out.

"Good luck Kita-chan!" Miko said somewhat unhappily. She had a bad feeling about this match. When she had previously met the grass nin she had gotten a rather bad feeling from Likka.

When the match first started they merely used taijutsu. Neither of them seemed to be sweating at all.

Suddenly the grass nin pulled out an umbrella.

"_Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm!" _He called out as it literally rained senbon from the umbrella.

_Kita-chan! _Miko was on her feet staring at the field.

**Hatchling don't worry she may be easy picking for us, but she is pretty good for her age. **

Dralo's attempt at cheering her up was slightly comforting. Miko leaned back in her seat not paying attention to the fight.

_Dralo I've put it off for a while now, but I will have to talk to Gaara-chan about the guys in the woods. I ever so dimly remember them Dralo. Who are they? _

**Sorry Hatchling I can't tell you that. Besides I don't know the details, but I can tell you the obvious they are after the jinchuuriki. And somehow they found about the females as well. **

Somewhat frustrated Miko turned her attention back to the field.

_Wood Element: Plant Evolution Skill! _The nin tossed some seeds out and they immediately grew into grass on the dusty ground. The grass wove around Kita's legs.

No one in the stands understood what was happening until the blood began to seep out of her legs.

_I need to stop this. NOW! _

_Ultimate Fire Style: Incineration! _A red flame not neatly as impressive as Miko's erupted through Kita's mouth.

However the fire ball possessed speed that Miko's didn't. Which of course what Miko taught her to do.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"_Your too old to make it to hot, and we don't have enough time for me to teach you to make a larger one so listen. Despite what you may believe fire style isn't about chakra, it's about form. Fire is hard to control in fact it's the closest relative is wind. Fire is free, fire is beauty, so don't get cocky with it, just like a teenage girl it'll come and bite you in the ass. So what were looking for is speed, purse your lips close together, that's what will give you speed. Don't forget enough chakra to actually get it away from your face…" _

"_Hai, Miko-sensei!" the chirped like grade-schoolers._

_~*~ _End Flashback ~*~

The fire ball hit the grass nin sending him to the ground. Burnt and attempting to crawl away he cried out,

"I give up!" and just like that the match was over. Another match no one paid attention to happened, and after that. Then the last match was about to begin.

The crowd seemed anxious about this one. The last match was to happen between one of the Hyuuga clan, and the rumored Dragon Queen.

"So who's up next?" Miko said munching on some popcorn.

"You idiot!" the girls said in unison.

"Hey, I wonder how the Dragon Queen rumor got started." Kita said abruptly.

"Don't know, happens eventually I've gained lots of nicknames. The kids back home call me Lady Draconisia. I've got to say I prefer that over Dragon Queen. Whoever made that up is a total idiot." Miko said munching on some more popcorn.

"I told you." A gruff voice commented.

The girls turned to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"You're the one who made the rumor?" Kita asked.

"That is correct, come on who would want to see some unknown loser fight a Hyuga?" The older blonde said simply.

"you were an unknown loser, and people came to see you." Chicken-butt-hair guy said.

"I wasn't a no-body!" Naruto flushed "I was the underdog that made it through the exams!"

"You were also the first match, the only reason they stayed was to see me." He rolled his eyes.

"You came late! You didn't even get to fight BASTERD!"

Before they could start trading insults the Hokage spoke again.

"Miko Draconisia, and Keiji Hyuuga please step forward."

Miko nervously made her way down.

_Hyuuga why does that sound so familiar? _

Miko stood in front of a spiky black haired shinobi. She smiled at him. His pupil-less eyes widened a fraction.

"Fight well!" she cheered happily.

"uh… you as well, auntie." He replied.

Miko's smile dipped,

_Did he just call me auntie!_

As soon as the proctor called for it to start Miko moved. Going in with taijutsu was most likely not the wisest thing she had done.

Before she knew it she had been knocked back her legs feeling like jelly.

**Hatchling patience, remember…**

Suddenly a fight flashed in front of Miko's eyes. One with her fighting a Hyuuga. That one was much better than this one.

Miko separated herself from the younger nin.

"I don't want to kill you, kid so watch yourself." She said her personality switching into a more serious tone. The child didn't seem all that surprised by it.

"_Ultimate Fire Style: Incineration!" _fire erupted from her mouth.

"_Eight Trigrams_ _Palms Revolving Heaven!" _A whirlwind of chakra erupted around him decapitating the fire.

_Impossible a child like him shouldn't be able to do that! _Miko was shocked and at a loss, how could she get close enough. She was no good at weapons and her taijutsu was nowhere near a Hyuuga's level.

Suddenly she smiled as a plan formed in her head. Her hands formed the seals for a summoning, but she slapped her palm on her stomach.

"_Summoning!" _After the summons was complete the crowd was on their feet wondering what she had summoned, but nothing had appeared.

Miko flashed more hand signs and the Hyuuga watched byakugan ready.

"_Ultimate Fire Style: Consuming Fire Tornado!" I'll give you something to look at!_

Chakra filled fire ran amok, and just as she had planned he did the chakra whirlwind. Miko ran forward and reached her hand through the whirlwind. The rush of chakra was hard to go against, but she managed to grab the Hyuuga in mid turn.

Roughly she yanked him out and punched him, sending him backwards. The crowd gasped at the odd display they assumed her hand must be a bloody mess however it was unharmed.

The Hyuuga attempted to rise, but Miko kicked him in the temple. Being yanked out of the Revolving Heaven, had startled him into paralysis already.

"You see Revolving Heaven is a great defense and all, but it can always be crushed after all it can only hold so much. Besides if you run into any earth style users your screwed." She glanced down at the boy.

She now realized his body was bruised up.

_The training he must have endured… _Miko now felt bad for beating him.

The proctor announced her as the winner. The crowds claps fell on deaf ears.

Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Neji Hyuuga? A flicker off a memory passed through her head.

"Miko-chan good job!" Naruto cheered. Miko gave her a half smile.

"Naru-chan do you know a Neji?" the long haired blonde nodded,

"Yeah, he's the Hyuuga I went against."

Miko thought for a moment about it.

"Do you know him?" She asked. Miko nodded, she was sure she knew him from somewhere. Both the girls walked off.

The red haired Kazekage had watched all the matches indifferently. The Hyuuga might have done better if her hadn't been put against Miko-chan.

"Your thoughts Lord Kazekage?" The female Hokage asked.

"The Hyuuga that was against Miko-chan, do you have him in special training?" The Hokage shook her head.

"You should." He said still staring at the dusty arena below.

"Why," She asked the young red-head curiously, the Kazekage seemed to puzzle her.

"He has potential, he appears to be hard working."

"Hard working doesn't mean he's good, the other girl knocked him out in mere seconds." The Hokage growled angry with her own ninja.

To her surprise the Kazekage chuckled a bit.

"Ah, but Miko is easily the level of any of the Kages." The Hokage stared at him.

"That little girl?"

"She is like Naruto and I, a jinchuuriki that has allied with Suna after she lost her memories. Speaking of which I would like to schedule a meeting with you, Miko-chan will of course be present." He folded his hands in front of his mouth.

The Hokage nodded knowing that he saw her.

He disappeared in a swirl of sand.

_Curious, very, curious indeed I haven't seen him this excited since Naru's surprise birthday party. _O' Kami she hoped she never had to deal with another drunken Kazekage…

After Miko had been rounded up, her and Gaara made their way to the Hokage office.

"Neh, neh Gaara-chan Miko-chan thinks that the Hyuuga boy has potential. What does Gaara-chan think?" she waited patiently for the answer.

"I agree he is hard working."

"Miko-chan made many knew friends today. Miko made friends with Guy-Sensei. Naru-chan says Guy-Sensei trained with Neji-san, and Bushy-Brows-kun. Miko thinks that Keiji-kun would do well to train with Guy-Sensei."

"Why not let Neji-san train with him after all he is a Hyuuga as well." Gaara said.

"Ah, well Neji-san dose not really like Mika-chan." She slightly rubbed her stomach.

Gaara noticed.

"Let me see." Miko backed away from him.

"No!" she yelled sprinting away.

"_Omae!" **(_

Gaara's sand curled around her and he lifted up her shirt to reveal a large blue and black bruise.

His anger seemed to radiate from him.

"Where is that damn Hyuuga!" he growled out already stomping off to find him.

"No, no it is Miko-chan's fault!" Miko said tackling him at the waist.

"How could it be your fault?" Gaara said turning in her arms, glaring down at her.

"Ah well Miko-chan had a mission, and my mission was to kill the person he was on a mission to protect. He only did what you would have Gaara-chan, he was protecting his people from a potential threat, me." She seemed slightly depressed by what she was saying, but her eyes stayed on Gaara as if hoping to quench his rage.

Gaara sighed his anger still causing him to be tense.

"All right lets go see Hokage-sama."

****direct, abrupt; sometimes hostile; (when used to address a wife or female partner): equivalent to "dear" a way to say 'you')** **This is****just Gaara's way of addressing **

**Miko ever since the 'interrogation' basically this shows how Miko has become one of his precious people.**

_All right for the poll results it appears it will be ItachixOC. I'll redo the poll after this so you can vote again any time you like! _


	9. Chapter 9 Matsuri

**You know I always wondered how people knew how many hits they got on their story. So I googled it, and guess what I got two hundred hits! So those of you who just read this, please review I'm dying to know what you think, and for those of you who do review you rock.**

**By the way in this chappie you get to see a side of Miko we havn't seen since the first chapter have fun!**

Chapter 9 Matsuri

"Neh, Neh Gaara-chan, Miko-chan forgot to tell you something." Miko suddenly said after their discussion with the Hokage was finished.

"And what would that be Miko-chan?" said the Lady Hokage making her presence known.

"The guys in the black cloaks." Miko said. The Hokage seemed interested in the news, but Gaara seemed a little shocked, as if he had forgotten.

"Please explain." The Hokage said. Rapidly Miko turned serious.

"They call themselves the Black Candles, they ware pendants that's the only way to tell them apart from copycats. Although most of the time the pendants are hidden beneath the black cloaks. There after the jinchuuriki for reasons unknown, however they somehow know about the female jinchuuriki." She said leaning back in her chair crossing her hands across her stern mouth much in the way Gaara does.

"Well female jinchuuriki aren't much of a shock after all we have Naruto-kun." The Hokage commented.

"True but most assume she holds the male version of the Kyuubi not the female, after all the Akatsuki did target her. It doesn't matter to the Black Candles though they'll get 'em all. Though the male Kyuubi might pose a problem." Miko said.

"How so?" asked the old blonde.

"Last I heard he was in Bombay getting his tail done." Miko sighed.

*…*

"You're kidding right?" The Hokage was flabbergasted.

"ah, no the male Kyuubi is a real pain in the ass, if you know what I mean." The girl shrugged.

"But Bombay is in another world!" The Hokage exasperated.

"Your point?" Miko asked.

**Someone needs to teach this woman about Jinchuuriki, I've been to Bombay several times. **Dralo said.

"Either way I assume we tell the other Kages about this, after all they've all lost their jinchuuriki before I'm sure they're not Itching to do it again. " Miko suggested.

"I'll put Shizune right on it. You two should go back home and await the results of the test." Tsunade said waving for Shizune to get started.

"Hn." Miko mumbled as she left behind Gaara. They made their way to the hotel, where the other siblings had already packed their things. Then they started on the three day trip home.

~*~ Time Skip: Three Days ~*~

"Ah, it's so great to be home!" Miko cheered happily doing a little jig on the sand. They four teens plus two pre-teens walked through the entrance to Suna.

"Welcome home Kazekage-sama," someone said.

"Welcome back Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, Gaara-sama." Cheered another. It was all fun basking in the attention for Miko until she heard the squeal of certain death, and never had the young blonde seen the Kazekage look so scared.

Sand swirled in the light breeze as a fan girl jumped at Gaara, and promptly got kicked in the face by Miko. A choking sound came from the red-head.

"Neh, Gaara-chan are you all right?" Miko said poking him on the arm as if that would solve anything.

"Quite," said the Kazekage trying to hide his smirk with his hand.

"Gaara-_chan?" _said the voice that could only be obtained by a die-hard fan girl. Miko looked confused,

"I thought I was the only one allowed to call Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan." She whined slightly glaring at the fan girl. Abruptly the fan girl got up and shoved Miko from Gaara's side.

"Gaara-sensei who is _she?" _the brown haired girl pointed at Miko.

"I'm Miko-chan!" Miko introduced herself happily, receiving a glare from the younger shinobi who ignored her. Miko began to play with the sand she had been shoved onto.

"Look, Kankuro-nii-chan, Miko-chan made a sand castle!" the younger girl smiled up at the face painted shinobi. He crouched down to her level,

"Aren't you even a little upset about Matsuri-san taking your place?" he said.

Miko smiled "Nope, Matsuri-san wanted to talk to her sensei. By the way since when did Gaara teach?"

"When he became a Jounin, but that's beside the point aren't you concerned that Matsuri-san will take Gaara-nii away from you and you'll never get to see or speak to him again?" Kankuro stressed.

^…^ "But if that happens I'll finally get to move out, and I'll get to become a shinobi the regular way!" she smiled happily.

"Wait, what." Matsuri turned from her conversation with Gaara, "You live with Gaara-sama?"

"Neh, why did you change what you call him?" Miko asked.

"Answer the question!" Matsuri seethed.

"I mean you went from sensei to sama why?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Matsuri screamed.

"Hai, Matsuri-tan Miko-chan cleans and cooks for Gaara-chan, and nii-chan, and nee-chan."

"Did you just say brother and brother?" Matsuri asked.

"No Miko-chan said NIIIII-chan and NEEEE-chan."

"Ah," Matsuri nodded, and then she glared

"don't get me off subject I know what you trying to do!" Matsuri growled

"Explain?" Miko offered.

"No, steal Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri said

"First off, you did the name thing again, second Miko-chan believes the stealing is quite the opposite way around." Miko said growing a bit upset with the younger shinobi.

"Gaara-sama would never…" Matsuri began.

"Shut up, Matsuri-_kun." _Miko snapped. Siblings around the bored face-palmed.

_It's about time one can handle only so much fan girl before they snap." _Kankuro thought.

Matsuri was startled from the sudden change from baby-talking girl, to pissed of adult.

"Honestly girl, how do you expect to win any guy with that attitude, news flash _no guy on earth would ever date one of their fan girls. _Example: Sasuke Uchiha didn't look twice at Sakura, but has been in love with his rival for years. Example Kankuro's fan girls he doesn't even know about them, but I'm pretty sure he's gay anyways."

"Not you too Miko!" Kankuro whined.

"Y-you can't talk to me like that I'm your sempi!" Matsuri said.

"Do you think I give a damn? I only respect those that can either kick my ass, or deserve it. You think I skipped along to live with _Kankuro-nii _because he asked, not the only reason I haven't fled to the Mist is because of the stupid kanji that Gaara-chan put on me, and don't even get me started on _that." _With her rampage finished Miko crushed her sand castle and stomped off.

~*~ Change of Place ~*~

"Ugh, I cannot believe that little bitch!" Miko growled out while shoving ramen into her mouth. Unexpectedly a chopstick nailed into the wood of the bar.

"Watch your tongue Miko-chan I will not have that barbaric slang in my restaurant." The female boss snapped.

"H-hai Boss-sama." Miko gulped.

"I just can't believe that b- … wh… err," Miko pulled out a dictionary "a female dog." Miko blinked

"Wait that's what that means! What kind of insult is that? Some weird dog sexist thing?" Miko groaned slamming her head on the table.

"Miko-chan I don't know why you're so worked up! Unless of course," she leaned in close to Miko "you've fallen for the young kazekage." Miko fell off her stool.

"Woman don't say such things!" Miko growled.

"It's almost noon, shouldn't you be making lunch?" the female boss reminded her. Miko jumped up placed money on the counter and took off running in the direction of the Kazekage house.

When she made it to the large building she stopped, and tried to calm down.

_All right Miko just relax talk in third person and revert back to your most common attitude. _

"Miko-chan is home, eh Matsuri-tan what're you doing here?" her attitude dropped a level. Matsuri crossed her arms

"I'm here to protect Gaara from the likes of you." Matsuri answered. Miko gave her a sickeningly sweet smile,

"Then I guess I need to cook for one more." Miko said skipping into the kitchen where Kankuro was ruffling through the fridge.

"Kankuro-nii get her out, now." Miko ordered. Kankuro popped above the fridge.

"Miko-chan stop pouting, you know I can't get her out she's Gaara's student she has every right to be here."

"But nii-san!" Miko began, and was ignored as Kankuro exited. Duteously Miko began to make lunch.

Soon enough five teens were sitting around the table eating lunch. Miko tried to keep her calm listening to Matsuri's insults about her cooking, Kankuro talked about puppets to Temari, and Gaara glared into space.

"You already used that one Nee-chan." Miko told Matsuri.

"Don't call me that!" Matsuri snapped.

"What neeee-chaaan?" Miko couldn't help but tease.

"Listen skank," Matsuri began

"What did you just call me!" Miko rose from the table "You act as if I choose to be here, fine then I pulling out the only card I can use. As a ninja of Suna I shouldn't be forced under surveillance like this. If you don't want me to go stop me now!" Miko glanced at Gaara who didn't move, and then stormed off. She whipped down the streets until she found the familiar desertedness of the Lost Kids place.

_They won't be here 'till schools let out so I'll just work on it._

To her pleased surprise the place wasn't looking so bad. Most of the old houses were standing straight and only slightly cracked, even the sand had been cleaned.

"All righty then!" Miko said to no one holding up her fist. Quickly she began to work on the houses.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

"Draconisia-sama?" One of the girls said shocked.

"Yo!" she cheered.

"Did they finally kick you out?" asked Toru blankly. Miko looked insulted.

"Don't be ridiculous I left!"

"I'm guessing you want to stay here right?" Toru said, and Miko nodded.

"I guess there's no helping it after all you are like the elder of our little village."

"Elder!" Miko growled hitting Toru on the head. The other kids still seemed slightly irritated when she did that.

"Ehm, either way if we work hard enough we can paint it soon. I actually looked into this you see if there is a big community who wants to become their own section of Suna they can write a ah, whatcha-mecalit to the Kazekage and if it's accepted you get your own little section of Suna!" Miko seemed pleased with what she found out.

Toru nodded in agreement,

"That would be nice." He said. Soon the kids were dispersed.

~*~ Next Day ~*~

Miko walked through the semi-busy streets. In one hand she had a bag filled with spray paint the other filled with sealer.

"Miko-chan!" A familiar voice called. Temari and Kankuro popped into view. Kankuro slung his arm around her.

"Hey Miko-chan wanna go grab lunch with me and Temari?" he asked. Miko nodded happily. They found seats in a little café and ordered.

"So Miko-chan how have you been?" Temari asked.

^…^ "Oh, just great my roommate is absolutely adorable, and I've been helping with the repairs. We're going to start painting today. I'm also getting a lot of practice in. It's amazing nee-san I positively love it there!" Miko smiled happily.

"Well you know Matsuri-san is gone now so you can return…" Kankuro began

"But I don't want to, you see Gaara-chan doesn't even care anymore!" her smile dipped a little.

"Oh, Miko-chan…" Temari said rubbing her back.

"It's not that Gaara doesn't want you anymore, maybe he just wants to give you space…" She said, but Miko was sure she didn't mean what she was saying.

"Not true Gaara-chan doesn't care no more. Besides I like where I'm staying the kids really like me, although it Toru-kun calls me Aunty one more time I'm goanna nock his head in. Oh, well bye!" she cheered, picked up her bags, and ran off.

"She didn't even stay for what she ordered…" Kankuro sighed.

"It was a good plan Anki, luring her in with food very, smart." Temari complimented.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"REALLY?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI YESS!"

*…*

"You're lying to me aren't you?" Kankuro said.

Temari: face palm

"Let's go talk to Gaara." Temari commanded.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"We need to get our cook back." Temari grinned, and Kankuro nodded along with her.

"Isn't this kind of shallow?" Kankuro asked his little sister.

"Shut up or you a ninja or an elephant?" Temari snapped.

"An elephant?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yeah there real compassionate and stuff right?" Temari said entering the Kazekage office.

"What, oh it's you two, do you need something?" Gaara said shuffling papers.

"No it's what you need, ok more what you need to do." Kankuro said. Gaara seemed interested.

"Go get Miko-chan the only reason she left is because you didn't stop her, that hurts a girls feelings." Temari scolded.

"I think I'll let her stew in her own self-pity for a while longer." Gaara commented drily.

"WHAT!" the siblings said in unison.

"Did you honestly think I would let her stay gone? No, she (as my pet) can run around a little longer before she returns with her tail between her legs."

The older siblings gawked.

"Gaara how could you treat her like that." Kankuro asked baffled.

*…*

"I understand her better than you think, the difference between her and I is merely that I have complete control over the Shukaku she doesn't." Gaara said.

"Huh, that's what the girls were talking about," Temari realized

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked.

"We'll I heard the girls say they felt this massive demonic aura. Gaara doesn't do that even in the toughest situations anymore, but she does." Temari said.

"So you're saying the reason she can't control her bi-polar-ness is because she's not in complete control over Dralo?" Kankuro realized.

"Exactly, unlike me she didn't realize she was in the wrong and work towards becoming a better person she lost her memories of being a bad person. Although I'm sure she's not nearly as bad as she was then, however…" Gaara shrugged.

"All right but you'd better go talk to her," Temari ordered. Gaara nodded and waved them off.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

Night fall came with slow ease. Miko stretched in her newly painted room. It had been difficult to choose between gold or red so she went with something different, purple.

**Why purple it could have been red, or gold after me… **Dralo whined.

_Well how ugly would a gold room be, and besides red is the color of…._

**Gaara's hair? **

_Don't speak the name or else you'll summon the man! _

**Too late for that Hatchling, **Dralo inwardly smirked. Confused Miko turned away from her bed, to meet the sea foam eyes of the Kazekage.

"Gaara!" she squeaked and jumped back. His lips curled up a bit.

"Miko no Kimi, it's been what a day?"

"And a half!" she pointed out.

"It's time to go home," he said and begun to walk away.

"No way! I'm not going back with you!" Miko snapped. Gaara immediately turned around.

"Yes you are, I ordered you to." The red heads eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why would I go back with you? You, you didn't even care when I left!" Unconscious tears slipped down her face.

Gaara stepped fore ward and placed his hand on her head. He leaned close, and put his mouth right next to her ear.

"I didn't stop you, because I knew you'd come back. It's where you belong Miko, with me, with Temari, and Kankuro your part of our family. Do you honestly that I didn't care when you left, or that I didn't notice that Matsuri upsets you?" Miko shivered at his closeness.

"Besides your my belonging, I'm not letting you go any ware." He finished.

Tick

Tock

"ASSWHOLE!" Miko yelled attempting to smash his face in. Gaara jumped back smirking.

"I. Am. Not. YOUR BELONGING!"

And they fought all the way home.


	10. Chapter 10 Missing

Chapter 10 Missing

The year was almost up in Suna. Miko had been on missions galore, but revolved around a certain routine every day followed this routine except one.

"Gaara's really busy at the office so could you bring him a bento?" Temari asked pulling on a shoe. Miko stood behind her wearing an apron with chibi Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara's on it. Needless to say it was a gift.

"Sure, Nee-chan!" Miko beamed happily. Temari left and Miko hurriedly created a bento. Soon she skipped off to the Kazekage tower.

"Good evening Gaara-chan!" Miko said talking to the assumed figure behind stacks of paper. She walked around to the back of the desk where Gaara was scribbling on some paper.

"Gaara-chan?" Miko asked. When again ignored Miko poked him on the cheek, not feeling the roughness of his sand shell.

He turned to her eyes slightly narrowed. Miko smiled and held up the bento. Miko could tell he was going to turn away and not eat; Miko sat on the paper he was writing on. Gaara sat back in his chair glaring at Miko.

"Gaara-chan if you don't eat you'll never grow up!" Miko said crossing her arms.

"I'm an adult all my growing up is done." Gaara sighed.

"If you don't eat you'll shrink, and you're already only a little taller than me!" Miko smiled and began to open the bento. They stared each other down for a moment before Gaara caved in and are. When she was pleased she skipped off into the hallway making her way down.

"You've got to do something!" a familiar voice said. Miko saw Toru arguing with Baki who appeared to be assigning missions.

"Toru-kun what's going on?" Miko asked. Toru turned around his face unusually expressive.

"Lady Draconisia, please you've got to help us!" he glared at Baki. "You see kids have been going missing. Yesterday Lisa went out to gather herbs for spare cash, and never came back." Toru said.

"Miko-sama with all due respect…" Baki began.

"It's Draconisia-sama to you!" Toru snapped at the slight familiarity.

"Draconisia-sama," Baki corrected himself "these children run away all the time, we can't launch an investigation each time one runs off!" Baki avoided her eyes.

_I could probably order him to but that would be a waste of time, half-hearted shinobi don't work well on a rescue mission. _Miko thought.

"Don't worry Baki-tan! Miko-chan will take care of it!" Toru was about to argue but Miko steered him away.

"What are you doing?" Toru snapped. Miko glared at him,

"Have you forgotten I happen to be a shinobi, rumored to be at the level of the Kages?" Miko asked. Toru narrowed his eyes but nodded sharply.

"Now that you have a backup plan let's think for a moment about the victim, who is she, what is her standing in the community?"

"Lisa Trocar, she is part of the Lost Children the most hated community in Suna…" The boy sighed.

"Now then from this information what do you gather?" Miko asked.

"They're not going to help but you would." Toru sighed. Miko nodded.

"First we need to stop at my place and leave a note." Miko dragged Toru behind her all the way.

When they got there Toru began to peek around. "Hey Draconisia-sama have you ever seen Gaara-sama's bedroom?" Miko shook her head while searching for something to write on.

"I've always imagined it to be full of whips and chains, and other torcher devises." Miko sweat-dropped. "And then when he takes his beautiful blonde victims in and bites them, blood gushes out and…" Before Toru could continue Miko stopped him.

"Toru-kun are you mistaking the Kazekage with a vampire?"

"Of course not…" He lied.

*…*

"Well I mean he has read hair and pale skin…" Toru fidgeted.

"OMG your right I guess I never really imagined him to be a vampire! What if he's sucked my blood and I can't remember!" Miko launched into panic and quickly scribbled a note.

_On top secret mission be back soon, Gaara when I come back we're having a talk about your bad habit. _

The two made their way out of Suna's gate their gear, and cloaks intact. Toru told Miko all about the secret place that they went to gather herbs. Usually it was a two to three day trip, but the two young shinobi and to be shinobi sprinted across the desert.

Night fell quickly and the two snuggled in their cloaks and thin blankets for warmth. Toru agreed to take first watch, and Miko fell into a quick dreamless sleep.

She awoke to the soft sound of crying. The stars were well light causing a false since of peace to fall on the young girl.

"Toru-kun?" she asked coming up behind him. He sniffled and made an attempt to cover his tears. She laid a comforting arm around him.

"Come on Toru, talk to me I'm a friend." She kept him tight against her.

"It's just that, I'm her leader her boss. I mean there boss she's not the only one to go missing. I assumed what Baki-Sensei assumed that they ran, but Lisa-chan was close to me I knew her well. I knew them to but she was, special." Miko smiled he was nearly blushing, he continued on.

"We've been neglected, all of us. I remember when I went out if even my shadow touched them they would rush off to bathe themselves. They treated Lisa worse when I first found her they were throwing rocks at her." He sniffled again.

"She loved Suna with all her heart though; she swore she would protect it no matter what happened. I'll do the same for her, and I will protect every-one in Suna whether they like it or not!" He looked up at the blonde with glittering eyes full of so many emotions- anger, grief, sorrow, and a fierce pride in what he was saying.

"Each of us holds their own burden. Denial from our peers is something we all experience at one point some more serious than others. The point I'm trying to get across here is that we all have scars, the difference between mine and yours is that I haven't learned how to deal with mine yet." Miko confided these words in the younger shinobi.

He looked at her again as if in a new light. For the first time he realized the pain in her features and he recalled all of her weird mood swings. Again he cursed himself for his naivety.

"D- no Miko-sama you don't need to deal with them Miko, you have to concur them." The girl looked at the raven haired boy listening intently.

"You don't need to live on day by day remembering your hurt trying to keep them from bleeding, you have to… have to let them open up and be able to feel the hurt and not let it stop you."

From his words Miko felt something inside her shift nearly into place. "Arigato, Toru-kun." She said whispering into his ear but the boy was already asleep.

~*~ Back at Suna ~*~

"Gaara, you cannot tell me you're not going to do anything about this!" Temari snapped tapping the paper. Gaara didn't even flinch he kept his bored expression.

"What I'm curious about is what she means by bad habit, Gaara what did you do to her this time?" Kankuro joked. Finally the red head spoke,

"Miko is a ninja of Suna, she is capable of handling herself. Just because she lives with us does not make her any different than anyone else." He spoke coldly.

"That's bull poky!" Kankuro snapped.

"He's right, Kami Gaara everyone in Suna knows you favor her. Although the Gaara fan club is still arguing whether or not you're dating… Either way you send her on kiddy missions, and refused her request in becoming a Jounin even though we all know she is more than capable of becoming one. Face it Gaara you're scared of losing her!" Temari said crossing her arms.

Gaara glared at her, which was more or less no different from his usual expression.

"Temari you herd from Baki, she went to investigate a missing orphan there is nothing dangerous about it, but if it makes you feel better I'll assign a four man squad to see to it." Gaara said rising from his chair, forcing the conversation to a close.

~*~ Back to Miko ~*~

Morning came soon enough and they were sprinting across the sand with burning passion. They came to a place with a somewhat honey-come like structure.

"These caves are bit of a secret. It's true Suna can't house many plants but the ones it does can be found here." Toru stated. They walked into the nearest opening.

Inside it was damp and humid, the floors coated with sandy dirt. The two walked for hours searching the caves.

"Nothing!" Toru growled. Miko who had also grown impatient slipped into her more serious attitude.

"Shouting won't help." She said drily pulling out food for midday meal. He turned to glare at her, but she met his glare with one of her own, which was much scarier.

"Where'd you learn to glare like that?" He asked curiously kneeling down.

"Ever meet an Uchiha?" she asked grinning slightly. The raven haired boy shook his head, biting into a rice roll.

"They are the masters! You see he has this HUGE crush on the female Kyuubi's jinchuuriki who is my close friend. He follows her around like a lost puppy." She giggled.

"What about you, has any guy caught your eye. Perhaps a vampire?" he faked fangs with his fingers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said packing up food.

"Gaara-chan~" he teased her.

"Shut your face little boy, or I'll give you a lesson on organs again." Miko smirked at him. The boy shivered at the words fearing the lecture he kept quiet and they continued in their search.

Miko walked slowly taking in every inch of the caves, especially at the floor. Suddenly she noticed something she had missed the entire time.

"Toru, check this out the indentations in the sand." It was slight but near the wall the dirt was piled higher than the middle.

"What could it be?" she asked. The blonde looked at Toru for an explanation. Toru fidgeted for a moment as if thinking about saying something.

"Well, there is an old legend about a snake that lives in these caves…" he said.

"Could it be this big, Toru the indentation is nearly six foot wide!" Miko exclaimed.

"The snake is considered a God back in the days. It was a symbol for coming evil, the people would give all sorts of gifts to the snake to keep the evil from coming." Toru said. She gave a sharp nod and thought,

_It is impossible for a snake to grow this big, but that's the only explanation for these marks. _

The two found that the markings went to no specific location; they wound around the caves impossible to track. They walked the caves marking the ones they had already been through with the symbol of Ryu meaning dragon.

They walked all day marking, but they were forced to rest, even though Toru said he could go on he was exhausted. So they set camp in the chilling caves, and attempted to get some rest.

There was something wet touching her face. Miko reached up and wiped it off. It felt like, saliva. Her eyes immediately snapped open. Her face wasn't the only thing wet; she was laying in what appeared to be an underwater lake.

It was beautiful black glistening rocks cradles crystal blue water. The walls surrounding her were sand stone, but it looked as if it had been polished, it glittered with sparkled from the pool. The floor of the rest of the 'room' was graveled rocks.

Miko looked for an exit and found it. At least forty feet above ground was a wide circular opening in the sand stone.

"Toru?" she croaked her voice dry from sleep. Not finding him above ground she looked below the clear water.

Her eyes widened, below the water in yellow jell looking sacks were six children Toru included. Miko could see from her stand point that some of the children's skin had been partially dissolved in some places. But why didn't it do that to her.

**You can thank me for that. **Dralo bragged.

_Dralo long time no…hear. What happened? _

**Short story? A giant snake took you while you were sleeping by eating you and then regurgitating you back up.**

_That's a nice thought… _

**Are you goanna let me finish? Thank you, either way I surrounded you with a light covering of fire burning off the venom encasing you.**

_Venom? Are you saying that yellow stuff is venom!_

**Precisely, inside the snake the yellow venom incased Toru paralyzing him and started the decomposition process. **

_Gross how do I get him out?_

**Well you could start draining the pool…**

_Too long._

**Well you could try to claw him out, but if you touch it you will begin to become paralyzed. **

Miko got up from the shallow water and shook off the gravel that clung to her. She shook out her wet hair and walked deeper into the pool and then dived in. When she got in front of Toru's egg she felt the outside, it felt like a hardboiled egg.

Cautiously she reached in. It felt like boiling water had been splashed on her arm, so hot that it felt cold. Her arm began to tingle with numbness but she ignored it and kept reaching in.

The managed to get to Toru's shirt her numb fingers curled around the light fabric. From the outside she pushed on the outside with her feet using her good arm she grabbed the numb one and pulled hard.

Her slight body was never built for strength, but being a jinchuuriki had made her stronger, and more durable than most. Miko's heart beat fast inside her she felt something become stronger something edging into place. This boy was important to her, he was the most important thing in her life, it might just be because she saw herself in him, but it gave her the strength to pull him out.

Miko pulled them both to the surface and pulled Toru onto the dry flooring. He spluttered,

"Miko? O' Kami Lisa-chan!" He attempted to get up, but Miko pushed him down.

"Calm down she's safer where she is." Toru looked at the yellow pods.

"Safer! Her skin it's coming off Miko!" Toru screamed hysterically.

_Damn he's in shock! _

"Shut up, dammit do you hear that?" a slithering sound echoed through the caves.


	11. Chapter 11 Miko's First Mission

**My computer broke I'm so sorry! I wanted to get out a new chapter as soon as possible so so sorry!**

Chapter 11 Miko's First Mission

A twelve year old Miko laid back in an overstuffed chair. Her blonde hair was the color of snow and braided long down her back. She wore a red kimono that matched with her blood red eyes.

**Instead of doing jobs why don't we just slit this guy's throat and take what we want? **A red scaled Dralo gave her a toothy grin.

_Where's the fun in that? _Miko gave a twice as vicious smile.

The man before her gulped. He was a rotund man in red silk.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to tell me what I came here for?" Miko said.

"Dralo-sama, please you must get rid of her for me!" He begged.

"A woman?" Miko\Dralo said.

"A ghost that lives in the woods. The path through the woods cuts off an entire day of travel, the carts of goods can't get through there and it raises prices, people are complaining! You will receive a large reward please help us!"

The child smiled "Just make sure you have that 'reward' ready when I return." The girl rose and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The forest the man was talking about was at the edge of the east border of the small town at the edge of the Wind Country.

The forest itself was fertile and full of life and apparently death as well.

After darkness had descended Miko started her search for the ghost.

"What are you doing here?" a somewhat shrill voice asked. Miko turned to look at a young girl with platinum hair. Miko noticed the lack of feet touching the ground.

"So you're the ghost, would you do me a favor and just cross over already?" Miko asked the attractive ghost.

"NO!" the ghost said. "You see my name is Silvana, and thirty years ago my lover and I made a promise to one another."

Miko began to pick at her nails.

"Hey are you paying attention!" The woman snarled.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"Anyways we promised to run away together for I was a poor orphan and he a the son of rich businessman, and marriage between the two classes was forbidden. So I ran to the woods to wait for him with the lantern we had promised to light as a sign to the others we were alive and well, but as I was waiting a nut fell from a tree and killed me." Tears fell from her eyes.

"So you intend to wait for him, and may I ask did he ever show up at all?" Miko questioned.

"Ah, no."

"And you wait for him because?"

"Because I promised! It's obvious you don't believe in the power of love."

"True and lets way your life compared to mine.

I am an all-powerful Jinchuuriki

You can float

I can go anywhere I want

Your confined to this town

I'm wearing clothing worth a small island

Your wearing… what are you wearing, what is that a nightgown?"

"It's comfy!"

"Listen the sooner you cross over the sooner I get paid so now that you realize the cons of being a ghost and the fact that your lover is a no good bastard go into the light."

"NO! He will come!" The Silvana persisted. She thrust her arms before her and wind blew harshly towards Miko, who then decided to retreat.

_That went well._

**Well?**

_We learned her name and how long ago the death occurred. If we ask around or go to the library we might be able to find the lover who we will then forcibly drag to the forest. _

**Sounds like a plan. **

Miko talked to some of the old folks and visited the library once or twice and found out Silvana's best friends name, Chisa.

"Good evening Chisa-san." Miko purred at the startled woman. She was probably near forty years old.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"You may call me Dralo. I am here because of a ghost problem I believe you knew her."

"Silvana…"

"Correct I assume you still care about her, even if you did marry her lover Jun."

"H-how did you know?" she asked.

"Oh it's a classic girl thing, after all he was your lover first. You see there was a law passed in the wind country by the son of the current Daimyo fell in love with a slave girl who got pregnant. In order to escape any sort of scandal a law was passed saying that any marriage bound by agreement by both side agreements was allowed. Of course then after the sin came to power the Free Slave Law was passed."

"What does that have to do with anything!" the old woman asked.

"Well why would Silvana believe that marriage between high and low classes was forbidden unless someone she trusted told her that? And then of course she was killed by a nut falling from a tree, and there are no trees that grow nuts in that forest. My question is who killed her you or your husband?"

"I did I killed that little (fill in with rude name). She knew how I felt about him but she still chased him like a puppy!

He thought he was so clever sneaking around to see her, but I could smell her perfume on his clothes. When I confronted him he promised he would stop seeing her.

He told me he had told her that they would run away together, but he told me he wouldn't go and that after that she would realize it wouldn't happen. But I knew her she would wait and wait forever and then she would look for him and make a scene. I had to get rid of her."

"So you murdered her." Miko yawned.

"She betrayed me."

"You didn't stop there did you?"

"No that dammed man knew she would wait for him after a week with her gone we married and just three days, three days" she cried "he ran off!"

"Or tried to." Miko picked at her nails.

"He couldn't just leave me he promised he said "I do" why did he lie to me?"

"Men tend not to like murderers." Miko said. "Any comment Silvana?"

"No" she whispered. Silvana's face was paler than a ghost's should be.

"You're going to hell when you die, Dralo please as a last request." Miko smiled and pulled out a kunai and before she could blink Chisa had a hole in her stomach. The old woman doubled over and died.

"I should go… Dralo after he died why didn't Jun come find me?"

"There was something even more important to him then you. Follow me." Silvana floated after her until they arrived at a small house. Miko knocked on the door.

A young man with platinum hair opened it.

"Hello Sib." Miko greeted "Silvana meet Sib the son you thought you had gotten rid of." Silvana cried a bit.

"You know I think I'll stay around a bit longer." She whispered.

"Just don't return to the forest otherwise I don't get paid." Miko walked off, and she could have sworn a male figure flashed in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12 Resolution

**This chapter is like really short but whatever I kind of ran out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer- the dragon obsessed not quite teen not quite adult owns nothing but OC's and story line if you want any of it you must beg**

_**On to more important things I NEED IDEAS PLEASE IN THE WORDS OF SAKURA "THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME REQUEST" PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS WHETHER IT BE FLUFF OR AN OC I BEG OF YOU!**_

Chapter 12 Resolution

Miko crouched in front of Toru kunai in hand. The snake slithered out of the cave. It was easily thirty feet tall with black scales.

"Well s***!" Miko mumbled under her breath. It slithered high in the air it's tongue flicking in and out. For a moment it didn't seem to react at all then it looked down. It's tongue slithered in and out and then without warning attacked her.

Miko never had time to move and even if she could she wouldn't be aloud because of Toru clinging to her legs screaming. The snake's fangs lodged in her back, and she screamed.

"Toru GO!" Miko screamed.

~*~Gaara~*~

"Gaara-sama, this is where we've tracked her to." A sand ninja said bowing to Gaara. The caves before him were somewhat gaudy to look at.

"Kankuro-san, Temari-san, and Tike-san with me, Tike-san be prepared if they are injured."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" Tike chirped. The ninja entered the building.

~*~ MIKO ~*~

Her back bleeding and her body not even working, Miko was running on pure determination. The snake arched its back and his and tried to strike again. Miko used her body weight to pull both herself and the child away.

"Miko! Miko, what's going on! You're bleeding! MIKO!" Toru cried. Her mind already bogged down the demon inside her spoke, red scales flashing bright.

**Miko-chan ~ **Dralo sung **Your bleeding to death Miko-chan you know what'll happen if you die! No one's going to save you, use my power Miko-chan it's your only choice.**

Miko's eyes began to droop down. Not even a shred of resistance was placed between her and the red demon. The blood lust filled her body the wound on her back began to close with a hiss. The blue in her eyes turned red and the pupils turned to slits. Miko's teeth sharpened to a harsh point and the freckles that adorned the bridge of her nose faded.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my flightless cousin!" Miko\Dralo laughed. Miko leapt into the air leaving Toru behind. In mid-air the snake struck her down with the back of its tail. Miko crashed into the ground shaking the entire cave.

She pulled out paper bombs on kunai and launched it at the snake it struck blowing some scales off. Angered the beast threw itself at Miko. Its body crashed into the floor by the pool. Leaping into the air again Miko breathed out a jutsu,

"_Ultimate Fire Style: Consuming Fire!" _

When the fire hit the snake, the snake disappeared into a giant cloud of smoke.

_A summon? _Miko/Dralo wondered. She had begun to walk away when the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing through the caves. Her entire body began to slow and the sudden pang of the demon burying itself further into her mind then she herd moaning. Miko turned and her face became stricken in horror.

Toru lie on the ground by the pool bloody and broken. Her mind rewound like a tape watching again in horror as the snake's tail crashed down.

"Toru…" she breathed and ran to him. He was still alive blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Toru, Toru baby, wha-what's going on?" Miko felt tears slip down her face.

"M-Miko?" he slurred.

"Quiet don't speak!" she begged.

"N-no Miko-ch-chan I have to say s-something…" Miko blubbered at his coming words.

"Miko-chan you are the bravest person I know, but I have something to tell you, no something to ask you. I don't know all about your past, or the things you've done but today is a new day. Stop living in the past and move forward. I remember when the Kazekage came and spoke to our class he told us what he was like before his friend Naruto saved him. He suffers from insomnia, but he's worked hard to overcome it, it's hard sometimes but he still tries. Miko don't you think it's time you've stopped trying to relive the childhood you've lost? You are an adult in a powerful position s-stop" he choked on blood for a moment "stop acting like your bi-polar Miko I'll be watching you from the other s-si…" and like that the light in Toru's eyes faded.

"Toru!" Miko sobbed "I swear to you Toru-kun I'll find whoever did this, I'll change Toru I swear I will be what you wanted me to be Toru!" Miko gripped his cooling body tight.

~*~ Gaara ~*~

He heard Miko before he saw her. The sobbing sound had led the shinobi right to her. The ground surrounding her was cracked and broken to an unimaginable degree, but his eyes were glued to the wheat haired girl who was shaking and trembling.

"Medic!" Gaara snapped not even caring enough to remember his name. Without words he crept up behind the sobbing Miko and stunned her with a medic jutsu. He then pulled her off and began to examine the cuts and bruises.

Gaara saw no major wound so he walked forward to examine what she had been crying on. He remembered the adult looking boy from only a month or so ago, he remembered his name… Toru.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

_A boy jumped out of his seat hand raised high in the air somewhat reminding Gaara of Naruto but this boy had nothing but serious written all over his face. _

"_Kazekage-san," he said with more familiarity than anyone but Miko had ever spoken to him. "If you met someone who was like you back when you killed what would you say to them?" the Kazekage had stopped for a moment to think,_

"_I would say… It doesn't matter what you did in the past it's what you do in the present that matters."_

"_Does that mean that if we kill Toru-kun but don't murder our classmates in the future it's okay?" a snobby looking boy asked, and the class snickered._

"_No, the past will always catch up with you, you may come to terms with it in your heart but you will still be scarred. Every time you kill in cold blood a piece of your soul is ripped away. It's like drowning in a pool of tar, you sink until it consumes you. Sometimes even in the present that tar will begin to cling to you and bring you down. Even though I stopped killing innocent people doesn't mean that when I close my eyes I don't see their faces that look of horror. Your past is what the present is made up of, but if you strive to make the present pleasant, than the future will be pleasant as well._

_ The class was for the first time that day silent. _

_~*~ Present ~*~_

_I wonder if he was talking about Miko. _ Gaara thought numbly. After the medic was done with Miko Gaara ordered him to seal the body into a scroll, and soon they returned to Suna.

TIME SKIP A WEEK LATER

The monsoon season kicked of the day of Toru's funeral. Those who were present consisted of Miko, the Sand Sibling, a few teachers, and the Lost Kids. Each wearing black to symbolize the dread in their hearts.

Miko let the wind and the rain hit her with all its force and no one tried to tell her otherwise. Toru had been like her child and ever since his death she had remained stoic faced and silent.

After she had sobbed her heart out in the cave she hadn't shed a tear. As for the children trapped in venom Gaara figured that out easily and they were quickly free the worst case only spent five days in the hospital. Miko knew that some hadn't made it out alive, but the lost children never mentioned anything.

"They did a good job repairing the body." Miko commented for the first time in a week. It was after the funeral with only her and Gaara left.

"Indeed." He commented and they both remained silent for a moment.

"I've been meaning to tell you this Gaara but I just couldn't find the words. That snake that was there was a summoned. I have every intention of finding out who did it, will you stop me?"

"No, you just have to promise me one thing," he said as stoic as ever.

"What?"

"You must take me with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**My earlier offer still stands… Either way it was like 10:00 in the after noon and I was reading Needless manga and I sort of borrowed what the Shukaku says from it, soo… yeah I was really bored….**

**Please enjoy. **

**Random Bystander says: please enjoy this fanfiction but remember the original ideas belong to that Japanese dude and TV Tokyo. Miko-chan and any other character belongs to LadyDraconisia. **

Chapter 13 Miko's Sick Day

Narrator-_ As any anime/manga the beautiful Miko-chan must have a sick day. As Cliché as it is it is always an important fluffy part._

"Miko-chan~ Miko-chan~" Temari cooed at the sleeping girl.

'Screw this I want food!" Kankuro walked forward with a bucket full of water.

"No, Kankuro!" the two struggled over the bucket it was Temari, then Kankuro, then Temari again. Within the struggle the bucket had its own plans, and soared through the air.

'_splash' _the two siblings held each other in fear.

"Mmmhm…" Miko-moaned slightly opening her blue eyes, a flush appearing on her cheeks. The two trembling shinobi froze and looked down at the girl.

"K-kawaii!" they squealed in unison. They burst out of the door and down the stairs to see their red-headed brother perched on the couch reading a book.

"Gaara, Gaara! Guess what we saw!" they giggled in unison. Gaara inwardly sighed, without a glance up from his book he answered them,

"If this is about the neighbors stripping in front of the window again…"

"No!" Kankuro said slightly embarrassed. "It's about Miko-chan!"

"Ah yes, where is my dog? Breakfast should have been done an hour ago." The older siblings sweat dropped.

"Just come see!" Temari said grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs. They entered Miko's room to find her sleeping again. Gaara walked forward to her bedside and then turned around,

"So what is it that you called me here for?"

"Well Gaara-nii, isn't she just the cutest? The blush on her cheeks, the peaceful face, you really are made of stone if you don't recognize the perfect little sister type. If only she didn't think I was gay!" Kankuro sighed realizing no one was listening to his soliloquy.

_Her face is flushed. _Gaara though. He put his hand gently on her forehead. His eyes widened a centimeter. 

_She's burning up! _He though as he turned to his siblings, who were watching wide-eyed.

"Baka, she's sick not playing the moe moe game*. Go get me a cold washcloth." Gaara growled to the sibling who looked at each other and ran off.

Miko wiggled under the weight of his hand, opening her eyes slightly she whispered, "Panda-chan?"

_Panda-chan? Panda-chan? You've got to be kidding me, maybe I should kill her…"_

**Gaara-chan I highly doubt that's necessary. **

_Since when are you on her side? Wait don't tell me…_

**That's right! I too love Little Sister Loli!**

_Why do I have to be stuck with a pervert for a demon?_

**I'm not the pervert you are!**

With impeccable timing the two older siblings walked in with a water soaked cold towel. They handed it to Gaara.

"Um, Gaara there one more thing we need to tell you about, we kinda-sorta dumped a bucket of water on her and I don't think that's good for a sick person…" Kankuro mumbled.

"You idiots, get out before I kill you for being plain stupid!" Gaara said with a crack. When the siblings ran out Gaara began to feel around Miko checking for the water. Only to find that there was nothing there. However the closer he got to her body the more he could feel it.

_She's like a living fire ball!_ Her thought to himself. He took a quick glance to the towel, only to find smoke billowing off of it.

Gaara had his sand grab the towel and put more water on it from her bathroom. When he placed the towel on her again Miko grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her, squeezing him as if he was a stuffed toy.

"Panda-chan~" she sung in her sleep.

"Miko-ch-chan your ch-ooo-king me!" Gaara huffed. And so the day dragged on.

Two days later

"Humph, that's what you get for staying out in the rain." Gaara said in monotone.

"Shut up _Panda-chan~" Miko growled. _

"Don't call me that."

"Let me call you Gaara-chan in front of the council then."Miko replied.

"No." Gaara said.

"Then right back at-cha!"

"…"

"Fine." Gaara caved in.

"Hooray!" Miko cheered hugging Gaara.


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

Chapter 14 Leaving: Part I- To the Beach

"Tell those bloody council members to hurry up!" Miko snapped impatiently pacing Gaara's office.

"The council members are having a tough time digesting the news, it's not customary for the Kazekage to leave Suna." Gaara said.

"You're the damn kazekage! Just tell them where to shove their 'discussion'!" Miko growled.

"Ehmn" it was one of the old men from the council.

_Oh snap… _Miko thought slightly embarrassed.

"The council has decided to permit Gaara-sama leave, as make-up vacation time. You have two weeks, this is the councils final decision." The man finished.

"Two weeks? You expect up to purge the world of wanna-be-Akatsuki in two weeks?" Miko snapped.

"Relax Miko at least we get to vacation!" Kankuro grinned.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Uh, does the word 'ninja' mean anything to you Miko?" Kankuro chuckled. Miko glared at him, and then looked at Temari who was trying on hats in a seemingly random mirror.

She looked up and spoke,

"Oh, Miko I know all you've got are those creepy emo clothes and those hideous clothes you normally wear so I bought you an entire bag full of vacation clothes!" Temari tossed Miko a stuffed bag.

Miko unzipped it a pulled out something frilly and pink.

"Gaara-chan, kill me." Miko asked, and was ignored

After Two Days Travel

"Ah we made it!" Kankuro yelled.

Miko was not pleased. They should have been out searching not having a beach party. The olden style Japanese inn surrounded by beach sand it looked, weird.

"I wanna go home." Miko sighed. The others looked at her in pity. Then went off to get dressed to swim.

"Aren't you coming Miko-chan?" Temari asked looking back, and received a glare from Miko who was reading a scroll intently.

"Dragons don't swim."

"But your not-" Kankuro began before Gaara stopped him.

"Let's go she's working." Gaara said nonchalantly.

Miko glared down at the scroll before her.

_How can they be so calm? Maybe I'm overacting. So far I've been as calm as them I guess this is the first time I myself have taken those wanna-be-Akatsuki seriously._

_Who are they anyways the only distinguishing feature on them is that pendant._

_And what's their purpose? No one should know about the female Bijuu well except forNaruto but she wouldn't have told anyone about them. No those guys defiantly have other sources._

_And will they go after the old ones like Gaara, or just the females? The most well-known is Naruto-chan maybe I should send her a letter to warn her…_

"Miko-chan~" Temari suddenly popped up causing Miko to jump.

"T-Temari-nee what are you doing?" Miko stuttered as the older blonde leaned in closer than necessary to Miko's face.

"I see you've gotten over acting like a child. HOWEVER… you are not permitted to angst like a hormonal teenager the entire trip!"

"Temari-nee, you forget I _am _a teenager, not a hormonal one though. Now if you would please I have important business to attend to." Miko turned back to the scroll she had been reading.

"NO, Gaara's the only one aloud to say fancy words like that!" Temari said, grabbing Miko by the arm and hauling her away. Soon she was hauled out into the sun in a frilly flower print tankini.

"One word and I will fry you." She snarled to Kankuro. Kankuro (who was trying not to laugh) nodded and threw her a beach-ball.

"Come on! I wasted my precious air blowing that up let's play." Miko sighed and reluctantly went off with him.

Temari and Gaara stood silently by the house and watched them. "Gaara-san, you worked hard to get her out of Suna. Why? It's not like you to try to avoid a problem." Temari said quizzically.

"You remember what happened with the Akatsuki don't you? The village was attacked and I was taken away. We can't let that happen again, were lucky we had Konaha to back us up. I'm not sure if they are after the jinchuuriki created by the Sage of Six Paths or if there after the female Jinchuuriki like Miko-chan, and Naruto-kun, but until then we must hide them as well as possible until we figure out what that group is after. I've already alerted the other Kages, and Tsunade-sama agreed to send Naruto over here to help stall Miko-chan from running of by herself."

"Gaara… I've been suspicious ever since Toru's death, doesn't Miko-chan intend to go after them? I fear for her sanity Gaara. At first when I saw her attitude become solid I thought she was better, but now she seems to be holding back any emotion besides anger. Gaara what if she-"

"Don't worry Temari, if she tries to harm anyone I will kill her with my own hands."

Naruto's Pov

"Sasuke-teme, can't we rest a little while? Baa-chan said Gaara-kun invited us to stay at a private beach there's no need to rush! It's supposed to be a vancation!" Naruto whined.

"Neh." Sasuke responded.

BEWARE Slight Spoiler

"_Neh" he says I somewhat regret saving him from that Tobi guy (_for the record this still hasn't happened in neither the manga or anime)_. Seriously I think he's gotten even more emo, stupid Teme. Maybe it was the shock of finding out I was a girl? Or maybe killing his brother, but then again Itachi-nii did come back to life… I still don't quite understand how he did that._ _The suns beginning to set we'll have to rest eventually, but I'm getting this ominous feeling…_

"Sasuke-teme I think someone's following us. Teme?" Naruto looked to find Sasuke lying on the sand in a puddle of blood. Suddenly something jingled and the last thing she saw was the shine from a silver pendant before her world went black.

End of the Third Day of Vacation Nine Days Left Until Deadline 

We'll then you guys know I'm working past a little creativity bump. I really do need help for the powers the Wanna-be-Akatsuki have so if you have any ideas at all, even for the color of hair they have it would be helpful. FYI there will be five members. Any suggestion or comments always help. Oh I also turned off that thing that doesn't allow for anonyms reviews so you can review me without logging in THANKS! 


	15. PLEASE READ ALERT!

ALERT Alert. This is Shineon98 I edit for LadyDraconisia. I'm sorry for interrupting this story however there are a few… grammatical errors that must be fixed. Nothing big until I get to chapter five (Exams and Kissing) LadyDraconisia and I were chatting (Pm) and we decided that the 'rape' scene was not well placed so were going to replace it. We're both really sorry if you liked it but well we promise to give you more of 'that' when the story progresses.

Thank you very, much

Editor Shineon98


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, so I guess you all think I'm dead right. Well no, I've been having a major brain disappearance. Well I have major thanks to DutchyPuppy without I never would have gotten this chapter out! **

Chapter 15 Part Two

Miko had just lay down to rest when Dralo's golden for came into her conscience.

_What is it Dralo? _Miko asked rather sleepily.

**The Female Kyuubi's chakra just lashed out.**

Miko sprung out of bed instantly. There could only be one explanation for the Kyuubi's chakra to lash out. Naruto was in danger. She slipped out on the house careful to make sure not to be caught by the siblings. For some resin they had been rather secretive lately. Of course that was expected of Gaara but Temari had been uncharacteristically cold towards her. Kankuro was the only one to actually pay any attention to her. And _that _was a scary thought.

_Dralo where did you last feel the Kyuubi?_

**About twenty-five kilometers north. **

_That'll take at least seven hours! _Miko exclaimed.

**Not necessarily… **Dralo hinted

Miko instantly caught on, and formed the necessary hand seals to perform a summon. She slapped her hand on her stomach feeling a rush of chakra which she quickly masked. Miko worked her arm out carefully watching her skin slightly glitter golden. She rolled her shoulders the snap and crackle of her body. Then without a second thought she sped away at inhuman speed. Still the long trek was still not going fast enough, but she managed to make it in half the time. The sand blew past her as she skidded to a stop.

A woman was there in front of two body's Miko recognized as Naruto and the Uchiha. She wore the same black cloak as the Akatsuki wanna-bee's. Suddenly a memory flashed in her head…

Before she could complete her analyzing another cuff snapped over her free wrist. A chakra string connected these cuffs together, and in turn to the wielder.

Whoever it was dressed head to toe in a black cloak. This covered all his skin, all that could be seen was his neck where a gold chain with horned beast etched into the center.

She shivered this somewhat seemed familiar.

"Wha-" suddenly the man jumped off the tower yanking her behind him. They flew down the tower.

The man landed gracefully on the ground, not seeming to care that Miko crashed into the ground.

Miko rolled around in pain, and yelled

"What's the big idea I could have died!" She yelled gripping her nose in pain.

"Demons wouldn't die so easy." The man said somehow even more monotone than Gaara.

Miko froze fear flashing in her eyes. He knew, but he didn't know- she wasn't like that anymore.

"Wh-what is your purpose?" Miko said jittery, if she had her memories she might have know how to react, but she was frozen stiff. No emotion or personalities appeared her heart was frozen stiff.

"We have the others." A female voice said. She was dressed like the man she was cuffed by except her hood was down, revealing her long dark purple locks.

Her hair was deep purple, it glittered like there was sparkles in it. Unlike her mysterious sparkling hair, her eyes looked cruel and hard.

Behind her trailed the rest of the group all in shackles. Miko's eyes widened in fear.

"Shall we go?" asked another male voice, but before Miko got a good look at him, they had all vanished in darkness.

_She-she wasn't there that time…_

"Who are you? What's your purpose?" Miko questioned. The girl slowly pushed down her hood. Miko looked at her closely, her hair was a regular shade of brown highlighted with red, nearly orange streaks. Her eyes were light purple and glittered comically.

"Gomen~" she sang lightheartedly "were these your friends? Kind of pathetic if you ask me. By the way you can call me Rubi~." She smiled viciously. (property of DutchyPuppy*)

Miko responded to her attitude in kind, flashing her own smile except her teeth were pointed sharply. Miko slid her tongue out like a snake.

_Mmm… she taste like fire… _Miko chuckled inwardly. (*She tasted her Chakra type*)

"Well I take it you're not going to answer me are you?" Miko drawled out. The other girl nodded sweetly.

"Well then… Miko-chan will just beat it out of you~" Miko giggled girlishly. The other girl's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to what? Sorry shorty but I'm taking you and the Kyuubi back with me."

"Ha!" Miko laughed "You're a child you stand no chance against me!"

"Why you…" The girl growled her eyes flashing deeper purple.

"_Katon: Hellfire Spikes!" _The younger girl said venomously.

_Huh? _Miko thought, she hadn't seen her move.

Miko heard the crack beneath her feet and attempted to move before hot magma erupted from the ground coating Miko's left leg.

_Lava? _Miko realized lying on the ground from her dive to escape. Unintentionally a giggle slipped out of her mouth.

"I see a fire style type huh?" Miko giggled again.

The other girl looked in shock as the thin blonde got up as if lava wasn't melting of her clothes.

"What? How?" Rubi asked aloud.

"Did you forget who I am?" Miko asked coldly "Did you think that some lava was enough to even warm me up?" Honestly you're not even a match for me. It's kind of pathetic."

"I see then I have no choice then do I?" She said _"__Hifu no Nenshou!"_ and shockingly nothing happened.

Miko looked down at her feet dancing back and forth. _So when does something happen. Dralo what's supposed to happed._

**Why do I have to know everything?**

_You're the smart one._

**When are you going to stop relying on me? Besides I don't know, in fact her chakra started draining. Maybe it's a power up.**

Miko didn't notice the other girl moving. After all ninja were _supposed _to wait for the other to finish talking to themselves _before _attacking. That wasn't the case when Rubi's fist crashed into her face. Miko's eyes widened a fraction the punch wasn't hard, but it burned. Actually burned her.

_Dralo did you feel that? _Miko asked.

**Yesss… **Dralo growled out.

_Don't start that Dralo. _Miko thought dodging another swipe. The girl then leapt straight at Miko and wrapped her hands around Miko's throat, both choking and burning her. Miko reached up to peel of her hands, burning her own. Just as her eyes begun to swim with pain a sudden crash of sand covered Rubi.

"Gaara!" Miko croaked her vision becoming more blurred. She felt the coarse sand shield on Gaara's skin as he picked her up. Then things went black.

~*~ You know the Drill ~*~

Groggily Miko woke up with the strange suspicion she had on chakra cuffs, but why would she have on chakra cuffs. Of course that couldn't be true, why would she have to wear them. Her last memory was of

Gaara picking her up so why would she be in bondage? Miko struggled to rise from her lying state staring down at what appeared to be much to her muted surprise chakra cuffs attached to braided chakra strings which in turn were connected to the metal bed she was lying on. Suddenly the familiar sound of a girl moaning turned Miko's head. On the bed beside her was the long haired Kyuubi holder.

"Hey, Naruto, what happened?" 


End file.
